Datenshi
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Un groupe de terroriste sème la terreur. Une équipe nommée H.I.M.E doit s'occuper de ce problème. Mais que va-t-il arriver, lorsque l'un des agents H.I.M.E est séduit par l'un de ses ennemis? Shiznat Bien évidemment!
1. Datenshi VS HIME

Bonjour, tout le monde! Me voilà a proposer une nouvelle Fanfiction (hé oui, encore XD).

Bon, on va me dire que j'en ai un peu beaucoup en même temps, mais bon... Je tiens à préciser que j'abandonne ma Fanfic "L'oeil du mal".  
Mais pas de soucis, je continue WoH (Qui va peut être bientot se terminer selon ma motivation) et "L'enfant sauvage" (Que je vais bientôt reprendre)

Néanmoins, je me suis sentie très inspirée pour vous offrir pour une fois, une fanfiction de Mai-HIME à l'époque moderne!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que je me suis bien motivée pour cette histoire^^  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Enjoy it or not!

**Chapitre I**

Un groupe de terroriste à avait fait son apparition depuis quelques semaines à Tokyo. Ils tuèrent de grand politicien et détruisirent un commissariat à coup de bombe. Leurs identités et leurs motivations restaient encore inconnus. On les nommait les Datenshi car ils arrivaient toujours à s'enfuir en sautant par les toits, comme s'ils volaient avec des ailes.  
Un groupe anti-terroriste nommée H.I.M.E, avait été désigné pour s'occuper personnellement de cette affaire. C'était la plus petite équipe certes, mais aussi la plus efficace. Tous leurs agents étaient jeunes, mais très talentueux.

***

« Je te conseil de cracher le morceau, vermine ! » ordonna une blonde en tapant sur la table. Elle se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Cette dernière était menottée et assise sur une chaise.

« Parle ! » reprit l'interrogatrice, « Nous sommes sûr que tu fais parties du Datenshi ! »

L'accusée ne répondit rien, elle se contentait de fixer la blonde avec ses yeux verts perçants. La questionneuse perdit patience et frappa la jeune fille au visage avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de la frapper, Haruka. » déclara une petite brune qui avait assistée à toute la scène depuis la vitre teintée.

« Elle ne veux pas parler ! Je n'y peux rien, Yukino. » rétorqua Haruka très frustrée.

« Le chef va nous envoyer quelqu'un pour lui faire parler. » ajouta Yukino sans lâcher la suspecte des yeux.

« Ah ? Et qui est-ce que Midori nous envoi ? »

« La meilleures pour faire parler les gens. » reprit la brune à lunette avec un sourire.

« Je vois… » répondit Haruka qui regarda son amie un instant, avant de remarquer que celle-ci avait une expression bien songeuse, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Yukino garda le silence pendant un instant avant d'expliquer : « Est-elle vraiment du Datenshi ? Je veux dire, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur eux. Et voilà que tout d'un coup, nous en attrapons une qui n'a même pas résistée à l'arrestation… »

« Ouais, mais si elle était innocente, elle se serait défendue ! A croire qu'elle fait tout pour qu'on la rende coupable. » commenta Haruka qui commençait à s'irritée de plus en plus. Elle voulait les réponses à ses questions maintenant.  
Lorsqu'arriva une grande et belle brune vers nos deux amies.

« T'es en retard, Bubuzuke ! » grogna la blonde.

« Ara, bonjour ! Navré, mais j'ai fais le plus vite que je pouvais. » rétorqua la nouvelle venue.

« Bonjour, Shizuru-San » annonça Yukino en serrant la main de l'agent venue en renfort.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude attendait sagement dans la pièce. Lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle ce qui attira son attention.

Shizuru observa attentivement l'accusée de la tête aux pieds. La suspecte portait un débardeur noir avec 'Fuck you' écrit sur la poitrine, un jeans taille basse bleu et une petite chainette autour du cou, avec une bague à l'extrémité. Et ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la brune, fut le tatouage tribal en forme de loup qui hululait, sur son épaule gauche.  
Shizuru s'assit calmement en face de celle que l'on soupçonnait d'être une terroriste.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Fujino Shizuru. Et vous ? » démarra gentiment la brune.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de fixer son interlocutrice, mais cette fois-ci, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Ara, cela est très impolie de votre part de ne pas me répondre. » ajouta l'interrogatrice, « Il semble que cela va prendre du temps. Je vais demander du thé, en voulez vous ? »

« Oh ! Tu me semble déjà plus civilisée que la fille au front large ! » déclara finalement la jeune fille en riant. Soudain on entendit de bruit contre la vitre teintée, comme si quelqu'un donnait des coups dedans.

Shizuru quitta la pièce et quelques minutes après, revint avec une tasse de thé dans la main.

« Alors, vous êtes prête à coopérer, mademoiselle 'sans nom' ? » fit-elle en sirotant son breuvage.

La jeune fille avait un sourire vraiment diabolique sur les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien.

« Ara, je suis honorée que vous me souriez à moi et non à ma collègue. » ricana Shizuru avec un petit rire.

L'accusée ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce commentaire.

_Ara ? Elle est adorable quand elle rougit_, pensa la brune en prenant une petite gorgée de son thé.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas affaire avec n'importe qui… » répondit gaiment la délinquante, « Alors, que veux-tu savoir, ma jolie ? »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par me dire qui vous êtes. » commenta la brune.

La rebelle eut un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche avant de répondre : « Tu veux savoir si je fais partie du Datenshi ? » Shizuru acquiesça lentement.

« Et si je disais que oui, qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? » demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

« Ara, nous serions obligés de vous extorquez des informations importantes à ce moment-là. »

L'accusée éclata de rire : « Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tirer des informations ? »

« Je conclue donc que tu fais bien partie du Datenshi. » rétorqua Shizuru avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

La rebelle se remit à narguer son interrogatrice : « Ouh la ! Je me suis faîte avoir ! »

Puis elle plongea son regard dans les yeux écarlate de l'agent, « T'es une maligne, toi ! Pour te récompenser, je te donne mon nom. Mes amis m'appellent 'Blue Wolf' ! »

_Cela a donc un rapport avec son tatouage. Est-ce que les autres membres auraient eux aussi, une marque dans le même genre ?_ se demanda Shizuru en enregistrant toute les informations, mot pour mot, de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Ara, et combien d'ami avez-vous ? » reprit la brune sur un temps léger car apparemment, c'était ce qui marchait le mieux pour faire parler la suspecte.

« Je dirais vers les onze. »

« Ara ? C'est un chiffre approximatif que vous me donnez là. » répliqua l'agent.

« Je ne suis familiarisée qu'avec mes compagnons de terrain. » répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, « Quelle âge avez-vous, ma jolie ? »

Shizuru fut bien surprise de la question, mais ne le montra pas. Elle se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas irriter son interlocutrice, si elle voulait encore des informations.

« Ara, je viens d'avoir mes 22 ans. Pourquoi donc ? » annonça-t-elle honnêtement.

« Célibataire ? »

Une fois de plus, la brune fut prise de cour. _Pourquoi me pose-t-elle des questions privées ?_  
Shizuru décida de ne pas tomber dans le jeu : « Ma petite louve est bien curieuse. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Natsuki se mit à rire un instant : « Je n'ai que 17 ans, m'dam ! »

_Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant_, se disait Shizuru en regardant celle qui était soi disant terroriste.

« Dites-moi » reprit-elle, « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le Datenshi ? »

« Judicieuse question ! Mais vous n'aurez pas la réponse. » déclara joyeusement Blue Wolf.

« Ara ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que j'en ai pas envie. Alors vous êtes célibataire ? » reprit la petite délinquante.

« Et si je disais que moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à la question ? » rétorqua la brune en regardant mesquinement l'autre personne dans la pièce.

« Roh… » bouda la jeune fille, « Tu me le dis et en échange, je te dis le but du Datenshi. »

_L'échange me semble correcte_ pensa Shizuru, « Ara, alors oui, je suis célibataire. »

« Oh ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis une personne de parole, alors je vais te dire le pourquoi de nos actes. On va révolutionner le monde, détruire la vermine qui y vit pour créer un monde meilleur. » annonça l'accusée avec beaucoup de conviction dans ses paroles.  
La jeune fille regarda la montre qui était juste au-dessus de la porte de sortie. Puis retourna son regard sur son interrogatrice.

« Je n'ai plus envie de parler à présent. Mais un conseil, si vous tenez à la vie, restez en dehors de tout cela. » termina la jeune fille avant de refermer sa bouche en signe que la discussion était close.

Shizuru décida de ne pas forcer l'interrogatoire plus loin pour le moment. Elle se leva et sortit gentiment de la pièce.  
Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle ajouta : « Donc ce que cas, je reviendrais quand tu voudras de nouveau discuter. »

***

« Alors, est-ce que Shizuru a pu retirer quelques informations ? » demanda la chef assise à son bureau.

« Oui, mais apparemment, la suspecte n'a pas voulu aller plus loin pour le moment. » répondit une rouquine qui lu le rapport de l'interrogatoire à sa supérieure.

« Merci, Mai. Tu peux disposer. » déclara Midori et Mai quitta la pièce.

Midori se frottait le front pour essayer de comprendre la situation dans laquelle son équipe se trouvait, lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Shizuru s'introduisit gentiment dans la pièce et s'avança devant le bureau de la chef.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shizuru ? » interrogea la rousse.

« Je voulais vous faire part d'un pressentiment, Sugiura-San » annonça la brune.

« Combien de fois, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Midori ! Et dit-moi, quel est donc ce pressentiment ? »

« Je pense que le Datenshi complote quelque chose. La capture d'un de leurs membres me semble bien trop facile. » déclara Shizuru sur un ton ferme, mais qui montrait malgré tout son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la situation.

« Je le pense aussi. Mais que crois-tu qu'ils pourraient arriver ? La gamine est surveillée et menottée dans une cellule. Et notre bâtiment est sous mille caméras de surveillance. » rétorqua Midori qui essaya de rassurer son employée.

***

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes hommes faisaient leur ronde dans les cellules.

« Alors comment se passe-t-il avec ta copine ? » questionna un jeune blond à son ami.

« Ah… Oui, tout va à merveille avec Akane-Chan. » répond le brun timidement, « Et toi ? T'es-tu déclaré à Mai-San, Yuuichi ? »

« Qu-que… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Kazuya ! » rétorqua Yuuichi en rougissant. Lorsque son camarade s'arrêta brutalement, ce qui lui fit lui rentrer dedans.

« Oh ! Ne t'arrête pas comme ça ! »

Soudain Kazuya se mit à courir de là où nos deux jeunes hommes venaient. Yuuichi regarda dans la cellule et se rendit compte que la suspecte qui y était enfermée, s'était échappée.

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-il avant de partir rattraper son ami.

***

La nommée Blue Wolf s'était faufiler dans les conduits d'aération et faisait son ascension jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Elle guetta à travers la grille pour voir combien de personne, il y avait dans la pièce.

_Tss ! Trop facile, n'y a que cinq mecs ! C'est quoi comme surveillance pourrie !_ pensa la jeune fille avant de s'élancer dans la pièce. Les cinq personnes présentes n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, que la rebelle les assomma tous à coup de poing et de pied.

« Vraiment des larves ! » déclara-t-elle avec un air déçu, « Bon, amusons-nous un petit peu ! » Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille décrocha la semelle de sa chaussure droite et en sortir une clé USB.

***

Midori et Shizuru étaient entrain de discuter de leurs doutes sur les événements lorsque soudain, une musique passa dans les haut-parleurs de tout le bâtiment.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » hurla Midori qui se leva brutalement de sa chaise.

« Je crois que c'est 'Chop Suey' de System of a Down. » commenta Shizuru.

Midori se retourna choquée de la remarque déplacée de la jeune fille, mais surtout le fait qu'elle connaissait ce genre de chanson.

Malgré tout le boucan que faisait la musique, nos demoiselles entendirent le téléphone sonner.

« Allô, ici Midori » répondit la chef en criant à travers le combiné, « Quoi ?!? »

Midori raccrocha le téléphone et fixa la brune : « Elle s'est échappée ! »

Après ces mots, Shizuru se précipita hors de la pièce pendant que Midori s'empressa d'appuyer sur le système d'alarme.

A suivre...

* * *

"Datenshi" = ange déchu, démon

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? J'ai voulu pour une fois changer les rôles, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une Natsuki plus sûr d'elle et provocante^^

Laissez-moi un commentaire (Je continue ou pas?)


	2. Blue Wolf

**Chapitre II**

Des gardes se ruèrent dans la salle de contrôle afin de voir ce qui s'y passait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils ne trouvèrent que cinq hommes à terre, mais pas la jeune fille recherchée.  
Shizuru allait se diriger vers la salle de contrôle, lorsque l'on appela sur son portable.

« Shizuru ! Elle n'est pas dans la salle de contrôle ! » hurla Haruka de l'autre côté.

« Compris ! » Shizuru raccrocha et décida d'aller voir ailleurs. _Mais où ?_

Lorsqu'elle entendit d'étrange bruit provenant des conduits d'aération. La brune suivit les sons, ce qui la mena jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se posa contre le mur à côté de la porte et sortit son arme. Elle enleva le cran de sécurité et entra brutalement dans la pièce._  
Personne…_  
Soudain, Shizuru se retourna rapidement et pointa son arme sur la personne derrière elle.

« Pas mal ! T'es vraiment maligne, toi ! Je t'aime bien. » déclara Blue Wolf avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'arme de sa main droite pointée sur la brune tandis que l'autre main, elle aussi armée, pendait le long du corps.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? » interrogea la brunette qui ne lâcha pas d'un second son adversaire. Tout d'un coup, un coup de feu retentit.

C'était Natsuki qui avait tiré avec son arme dans la main gauche sans se retourner, sur un homme qui venait dans leur direction. L'homme fut blessé à la jambe et gémissait sur le sol.

« Lâche ton arme, sinon je le bute. » menaça la jeune fille. Shizuru n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à l'exigence de la terroriste. Elle laissa son pistolet tomber à terre et leva les deux mains en l'air.

« Gentille, petite fille ! » ricana Blue Wolf avant de s'avancer vers la brune, « Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner du mur. » Elle rangea l'une de ses armes dans la poche et prit Shizuru par le bras pour la pousser contre le mur.

Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. La rebelle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et à cet instant, le mur du fond de la pièce explosa. La jeune fille se retira lentement en regardant la brune dans les yeux.

« Je te dis donc à la prochaine, ma jolie Shi-zu-ru ! » Sur ces mots, la jeune terroriste recula gentiment en repoussant la brune contre le mur.

Shizuru essaya de rassembler le plus rapidement ses esprits que possible et tenta de retenir la fugitive. Mais elle n'attrapa que le collier de la jeune fille qui s'arracha. La rebelle s'élança dans l'immense trou dans la paroi._  
Elle est folle ?! On est au quatorzième étage !_ pensa Shizuru.

Lorsque soudain, un hélicoptère apparut dans la vision de la brune avec la jeune Blue Wolf qui lui souriait et lui faisait des grands signes pour lui dire 'au revoir'. Puis elle disparut au loin. Shizuru regarda dans sa main avec laquelle, elle avait attrapé le collier de la fugitive. Elle inspecta la bague où un loup y était dessiné. _Encore un loup, hein ?_  
Lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose était gravée à l'intérieure de l'anneau.

« Natsuki… » murmura la brune. _Serait-ce son véritable prénom ?_

***

Une réunion fut nécessaire pour récapituler ce qui venait de se produire. Tous les agents de terrain étaient convoqués et étaient tous assis sur une grande table rectangle avec Midori au bout.

« Ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui, est une vraie catastrophe et une honte pour notre nom ! » déclara sévèrement la chef qui essayait de garder son calme, « Est-ce que nous savons au moins, ce qu'ils sont venus chercher ici ? »

« Nous avons vérifié tout notre matériel, ainsi que nos supports informatiques, tout est intacte, chef. » annonça Yukino en lisant son rapport devant l'assemblé, « Impossible de savoir ce que cette personne a fait. »

« Mais elle devait bien avoir un but précis ! » grogna Midori en tapant sur la table de son poing, « Je savais bien que c'était louche ! C'était bien trop facile de l'attraper ! »

« Aurait-elle déposé une bombe dans le bâtiment ? » interrogea Mai. Et tout le monde dans la salle commença à paniquer.

« Du calme, tout le monde. » interrompit fermement Shizuru, « Si c'était le cas, elle aurait déjà explosée. Et je ne pense pas que Blue Wolf avait ce matériel sur elle, étant donné que nous l'avions fouillée lors de son arrestation. »

Tous se calmèrent et se rassirent gentiment à leurs places._  
Arg ! N'intervient pas comme ça, Shizuru-Chan… C'est moi qui suis sensé être la chef ici…_se disait Midori en soupirant avant de reprendre : « Quoi qu'il en soit, ne baissez pas votre garde ! Ceci était peut-être qu'un avertissement et à présent, nous savons de quoi ils sont capables. Mais ils ne savaient pas de quel bois on se chauffe nous les H.I.M.E ! »  
Tous acclamèrent aux grandes paroles de Midori.

***

Shizuru parqua sa voiture et descendit gentiment. La journée était bien épuisante et il faisait nuit désormais. La réunion avait terminé sur le fait que tout le monde devrait rentrer se reposer, avant de penser à un nouveau plan d'attaque.  
La brune entra dans son appartement et fermer sa porte à clé. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et alla s'étendre un moment sur le canapé._  
Quelle journée ! Je pense que je vais prendre un bain pour me relaxer, mais bien sûr après avoir pris une tasse de thé, _pensa Shizuru qui se releva gentiment vers la cuisine. Pendant la préparation de son breuvage préféré, une petite chainette sortit de son chemisier. Shizuru prit la bague dans la paume de sa main et resta un moment à fixer l'objet._  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette jeune fille soit une terroriste…Elle est si jeune…Et pourtant sa maitrise de l'arme à feu était impressionnante, moi-même, je n'avais pas entendue l'homme arriver, à cet instant-là,_ se disait la brune en rangeant la chainette dans sa chemise. Elle but rapidement son thé et partit prendre un bon bain chaud et relaxant.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Shizuru sortit de la salle de bain, habillée dans un yukata léger violet pour la nuit. Elle eut l'envie de se refaire sa boisson adorée, lorsqu'une petite brise la fit frissonner. Tout d'un coup, notre agent du H.I.M.E s'arrêta brutalement. _Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre en rentrant chez moi, ce soir…_  
Shizuru s'avança vers la vitre pour la fermer. Lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre passer derrière elle. La brune se retourna rapidement, mais ne vit rien d'anormal._  
Je dois être fatiguée,_ se disait Shizuru qui se déplaça gentiment dans la cuisine. Elle passa à côté d'une commode, avec une vitesse hallucinante, elle en sortit un revolver et le pointa sur l'intrus qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« T'es vraiment intelligente, toi. » déclara l'étrangère en riant doucement.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? Et que voulez-vous ? » interrogea la brune qui garda malgré tout son sang froid face à la personne qui avait osée s'introduire chez elle.

« J'avais envie de te voir » répondit simplement l'inconnue.

« Ara ? Natsuki voulait me voir ? »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?! » répliqua la jeune fille désorientée.

« Je ne le savais pas avant que tu ne me répondes ainsi. » ajouta Shizuru avec un petit sourire victorieux sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je me suis faite avoir, mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu as eu mon prénom. »

Shizuru tira la petite chainette qui était autour de son coup et la montra à la jeune fille sans baisser son arme et sa garde.

« Rend-le moi ! Cela a beaucoup d'importance pour moi ! » hurla Natsuki qui posa sa main contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ara ? J'ai donc un moyen de chantage alors. » déclara la brune en rangeant le bijou sous son yukata.

« Si tu crois que je ne vais pas oser aller le chercher ! » Sur ces mots, elle se déplaça sur le côté de la brune. Shizuru voulu suivre le mouvement de la jeune fille des yeux, mais celle-ci était bien trop rapide. Très vite, l'arme de Shizuru fut métriser et lancer sur le sol. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, la dénommée Blue Wolf lui attrapa les bras par derrière l'attacha avec…_  
Des menottes ?!_ se rendit compte Shizuru qui fut tirée sur le sol. Natsuki se trouvait désormais, au-dessus de sa proie qui ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce.  
La brune était assise sur le sol, mains derrière le dos et la tête posée contre le mur. La délinquante avait un sourire démoniaque sur son visage et donna plusieurs petits bisous sur la joue de sa prisonnière.

« Tu voulais savoir, pourquoi je suis venue ce soir, non ? » ricana Natsuki qui ne laissa pas le temps à Shizuru de répondre en l'embrassant.

L'agent avait les yeux grands ouverts. _Mais qu'est-ce que…_  
Les embrassades continuèrent un moment, celle qui s'était introduite dans l'appartement, regarda dans les yeux écarlates et déclara : « Maintenant, je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »  
Natsuki commença son ascension sur le cou de Shizuru. Elle baisait délicatement millimètre par millimètre tout le long du corps de la magnifique brune. Lorsqu'elle fut bloquée pas un bout de tissu. Elle détacha délicatement le yukata, découvrant petit à petit le haut de la poitrine de la femme qui se trouvait devant les yeux émeraude. La chainette avec l'anneau fut désormais à découvert.

« Trouvé… » chuchota la dénommée Blue Wolf doucement en soufflant contre la peau de sa prisonnière. Ce qui fit frémir Shizuru, elle gémit contre sa volonté et fit sourire victorieusement la délinquante.

« Mmh ? Devrais-je descendre encore plus bas ? » questionna mesquinement la tortionnaire.

Shizuru ne répondit rien, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas.

Natsuki allait continuer son pèlerinage, lorsque tout d'un coup son téléphone portable sonna. Elle dû interrompre sa session, soulageant Shizuru… ou pas.

La jeune fille se retira avec une mou boudeuse et répondit : « Allô ! »

« Wolf ? C'est moi ! » répondit une personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Spider ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » demanda Natsuki un peu irritée.

« Hé ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas une façon de me répondre ! »

« Ouais, ouais, désolé, ma petite… Accouche maintenant ! »

« Pff ! T'es lourde ! C'est le boss qui veut te voir. » annonça la dénommée Spider.

« Quoi ? Ce soir ? Maintenant ? » cria la jeune rebelle à travers le portable.

« Oui, maintenant ! »

Et la personne raccrocha au nez de Natsuki sans qu'elle puisse répliquer.

« Tsss ! Fait chier ! » injuria Blue Wolf avant de regarder sa proie, « Désolé ma belle, mais ce soir, je suis occupée. » Elle embrassa tendrement Shizuru avant de se relever gentiment et elle sortit son arme. Elle décrocha tranquillement les menottes en faisant bien attention que la brune ne tente rien de stupide.

Shizuru décida de rester tranquille, étant donnée que son adversaire était armé et elle pas. Natsuki se dirigea vers la fenêtre en reculant pour ne pas lâcher des yeux l'agent.

Au moment où elle allait passer par là où elle était entrée, Natsuki se fit interpeller.

« Et votre collier ? » déclara Shizuru en se rhabillant rapidement.

La jeune fille sourit et répondit : « Tu es bien trop honnête, Shizuru. Mais je te le laisse, prends-en grand soin. »

« N'était-ce pas quelque chose d'important à tes yeux ? »

« Oui, la plus importante à mes yeux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt la récupérer. » Sur ces mots, Natsuki sauta par la fenêtre. Shizuru se précipita pour voir par où la terroriste allait partir. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, était une moto qui partit au loin.

Les jambes de la brune flanchèrent et elle tomba doucement, assise sur le sol. Elle essayait de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire il y a à peine quelques minutes et son visage devint rouge. Elle n'arrivait plus à éloigner la jeune fille de ses pensées, surtout ses éblouissants yeux verts._  
Je ferais mieux d'aller me faire une tasse de thé, _déclara la brune pour se motiver à bouger. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et surtout de se relaxée.  
Assise sur un fauteuil en sirotant du thé, Shizuru pouvait enfin réfléchir calmement. _Comment a-t-elle su que j'habitais ici ?_  
Shizuru se releva d'un bond et couru prendre son téléphone.

« Allô, ici Sugiura Midori »

« Midori-San, je crois que j'ai découvert ce que la jeune fille faisait dans la salle de contrôle ! » expliqua la brune qui désormais, avait recouvré tous ses esprits.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » interrogea Midori désorientée.

« Notre suspecte s'est introduite chez moi ce soir, je pense qu'elle a volé les données de notre société. » expliqua Shizuru en faisant bien attention de ne pas rajouter des détails un peu trop embarrassant.

« Je vois, je pense que cela tien debout. Cela ne m'étonne pas de l'un de mes meilleurs agents. Mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi s'est-elle introduite chez toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle a reçu un appelle d'une dénommée Spider et elle a du partir voir son boss. Et non, je ne suis pas blessée. »

« Ok… Tu n'es plus en sécurité, Shizuru. Il faut que tu quittes ton appartement. » ordonna la chef des H.I.M.E.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous en danger, étant donné que désormais le Datenshi possède toutes les informations sur nous. Il vaudrait mieux prévenir tout le monde. » rétorqua la brune inquiète pour ses associées. Shizuru raccrocha et resta un moment, pensive._  
Pourquoi vouloir voler des données sur la société H.I.M.E… Et cette Natsuki m'intrigue énormément. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux émeraude quelque part… Je crois que les choses vont devenir très intéressantes. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, ma petite louve. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as prise de cour, mais la prochaine fois, cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Si tu veux jouer, alors nous allons jouer, _pensa Shizuru avec un grand sourire mesquin avant d'aller se coucher.


	3. Night Fox

**Chapitre III**

Aujourd'hui, trois agents du H.I.M.E furent convoqués dans le bureau du chef, Midori.

« Je vous ai choisi pour une mission spécial ce soir. » commença-t-elle en regard chacun de ses sujets dans les yeux, « Quelqu'un nous a filé un tuyau sur les Datenshi. Il se trouve que ce soir, certains d'entre eux seront au Night Fox, la boite branchée près de la tour de Tokyo. »

« Un tuyau ? Mais de qui ? » interrogea une rouquine qui trouvait cela bien curieux qu'une personne puisse avoir la moindre information sur ces fameux terroristes.

« Je ne le sais pas, cela pourrait être une blague, une embuscade ou autre. C'est pour cela que je vous envoi, vous trois. Mélangez-vous à la foule et essayez de les repérer. » déclara Midori.

« Mais comment ? Et si cela se trouve, ils connaissent nos visages. » demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs.

« Ara, je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais je pense qu'ils auront une sorte de tatouage sur leur corps. Blue Wolf avait un loup sur le bras gauche et elle parlait à une certaine Spider. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle possède un tatouage d'une araignée. » commenta Shizuru qui essayait de donner un maximum d'information, sans pour autant donner tous les détails de la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec celle qui s'était introduite chez elle.

« Cela pourrait bien être un début, Shizuru-Chan. Mai-Chan, Mikoto-Chan essayez de garder en tête ce que vient de dire Shizuru-Chan. » reprit Midori, « Je compte sur vous pour cette mission, mais ne faites rien de stupide. Ne vous mettez pas inutilement en danger. N'oubliez pas que c'est le Datenshi, notre adversaire et ce dont il est capable. » Sur ces mots, la chef fit signe à ses agents de partir.

***

Les trois jeunes filles allèrent se poser à la cafétéria pour prévoir leur plan d'attaque. Mikoto se prit un bol de ramen, Mai une petite boisson fraîche et Shizuru du thé.

« Comment allons-nous faire ce soir ? » questionna Mai, « Optons-nous pour une opération de groupe ou plutôt solo ? »

« Je pense que le mieux serait de se séparer, sinon ils nous repéreraient assez rapidement en supposant qu'ils possèdent les données sur notre équipe. Néanmoins, nous contactons immédiatement les autres à la moindre chose suspecte. » suggéra tranquillement la brune après avoir finie sa tasse de thé. Et ses deux coéquipières acquiescèrent à la suggestion.

« Bon, Mikoto et moi allons à la salle d'entrainement. Que comptes-tu faire d'ici ce soir, Shizuru ? » demanda la rouquine en se levant gentiment de table.

« Ara, je pense que je vais simplement me préparer pour ce soir en récoltant quelque information. »

Shizuru voulait aller chercher des informations sur le Night Fox et se demandait comment elle allait s'habiller afin de dissimuler ses armes sans se faire prendre.

***

L'heure de la mission arriva et nos trois agents se rassemblèrent pour faire le point avant d'entrer dans le lieu prescrit. Elles mettaient au point, les signes à faire en cas de problème et elles devaient s'appeler sur leur portable dès qu'elles repèrent une personne susceptible de faire partit du Datenshi. Une fois les choses misent aux claires, elles décidèrent de ne pas rentrer en même temps dans le club. Shizuru se désigna pour entrer la première.  
La brune portait un petit top moulant et décolleté noir avec par-dessus une jacket brune, une mini-jupe rouge et des bottes hautes où elle y avait dissimulé deux petites dagues.  
Les videurs la laissèrent entrer sans la moindre objection. La salle à l'intérieur était comble._  
Autant trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin,_ se disait Shizuru qui s'avança lentement vers le bar. Elle commanda un verre de Gin et scrutait toute la pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, le Night Fox était une très grande place sur deux étages. Depuis le premier étage, on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait en bas, mais c'était un lieu V.I.P.  
Shizuru vit entrer tour à tour, Mai et Mikoto. Elle resta accoudée au bar un instant.

« Garçon ! Un verre de vodka pour moi et un autre Gin pour la jolie demoiselle ! » déclara une personne à côté de la brune.

Shizuru sourit sans pour autant regarder la personne : « Ara, je suppose que tu es la personne qui nous a donnée le 'tuyau' »

« Hé, hé ! Je suis sûr que dès le début, tu le savais ! » répliqua l'informateur anonyme de Midori.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Natsuki ? » interrogea Shizuru qui daigna enfin regarder la jeune fille.

La rebelle se mit à rire et tendit un verre à la brunette : « Si tu es venue ce soir, c'est que tu le sais très bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai rien mis dans le verre. »

Shizuru accepta gracieusement le verre. Nos deux jeunes filles trinquèrent ensemble.

« Ara, je me demande comment tu as pue entrer ici. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas l'âge. » demanda l'agent du H.I.M.E en reposant sa boisson sur le bar.

« On va dire que j'ai des contactes. » répondit Natsuki qui lança un regard séducteur à son interlocutrice, « Tu danses ? »

« Ara, qui te dis que j'ai envie de danser ? »

« Sinon tu ne serais pas venue, ce soir. » argumenta la jeune fille qui tira Shizuru par le bras sur la piste de danse. Elle prit la brune par la taille et commença à bouger sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Shizuru se mette à bouger elle aussi. La façon de se mouvoir de la brune fit rougir la délinquante, mais bien heureusement pour elle, la salle était bien trop sombre pour que l'on s'en aperçoive. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser dans le cou de sa partenaire de danse. Shizuru dut retenir un gémissement, mais le spasme qu'avait fait son corps au contacte avec la jeune rebelle, l'avait trahis. Ce qui poussa la jeune fille à aller plus loin dans son exploration.

« Ara, tu es bien pressée, ma petite Natsuki. » fit Shizuru qui posa son doigt sur la bouche de la demoiselle qui voulait la dévorer sur place. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la moue boudeuse de Natsuki, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le baiser devint très rapidement plus intense.

Soudain, Natsuki prit la main de Shizuru et la tira en dehors de la piste. Elle l'emmena vers un escalier surveillé par des hommes qui les laissèrent passer sans poser de question, et monta à l'étage, dans une loge privée. C'était une petite salle avec de longue banquette contre le mur et avec une petite table basse au milieu.  
Natsuki allongea doucement Shizuru sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. La louve se mit au-dessus de la brune et lui enleva sa jacket, avant de nouveau la recoucher sur la banquette. Elle embrassa délicatement toutes les parties dénudées de Shizuru. Lorsque la brune voulue prendre la louve par la taille, celle-ci les plaqua immédiatement sur le siège.

« Tu veux quand même pas que je te ligote les mains, non ? » ricana la jeune fille avec un regard diabolique.

« Ikezu ! Ma petite Natsuki est bien dominante… » répondit Shizuru avant de prendre possession de la bouche de Natsuki, « Je veux aussi profiter, moi… »

La rebelle sourit et glissa sa main sous le petit haut de la brune qui frémit sous la caresse. Elle baisa doucement le nombril de son amie avant de monter petit à petit.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges fit son entrée.

« Oi, Spider ! Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?! » hurla Blue Wolf très irritée.

« Wolf ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! » répliqua l'intruse sur un ton outré.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu finis toujours avec une personne différente dans ton lit ?! » rétorqua Natsuki en riant. Elle se releva et s'approcha de sa camarade : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est qui elle ? » rajouta Spider en regardant la brune de haut en bas.

« Jalouse ? » ricana Natsuki avec un sourire sarcastique.

« N'importe quoi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, dans quelques minutes, le dragon sera là ! »

Shizuru fit mine de ne pas faire attention à la conversation, mais en réalité, elle écoutait attentivement pour attraper la moindre information. Elle remarqua immédiatement le tatouage d'une veuve noire sur la poitrine de la jeune fille nommée Spider. Cette dernière quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
La louve alla se rassoir à côté de la brune en soupirant.

« Ara ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Shizuru en embrassant Natsuki dans le cou.

« Pfff ! Y a Dragon qui va arriver. » grommela Natsuki qui n'était désormais plus d'humeur joueuse.

« Qui est ce Dragon ? » interrogea la brune qui continuait de titiller son amie.

« C'est le fils de notre boss et l'un des plus talentueux des Datenshi. » répondit la rebelle irritée qui embrassa Shizuru pour la calmer dans ses ardeurs.

« Puis-je moi aussi, le rencontrer ? »

« T'es folle ou quoi ? » répliqua sévèrement Natsuki, « Tu ne veux pas dormir dans ton lit ce soir ou bien ? »

« S'il te plaît… » gémit l'agent du H.I.M.E en soufflant dans l'oreille de jeune fille.

« Ok, ok ! Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ne viens pas te plaindre ! » annonça la rebelle en regardant dans les yeux rubis, « Je te ferais passer pour une fille quelconque que je viens de rencontrer ce soir. Contente-toi juste de te coller bêtement à moi. »

« Mais ne vont-ils pas me reconnaître ? » demanda la brune.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que moi qui ais les données de votre société. »

« Ara ? »

« Pas de 'ara', j'avais en fait, été envoyée chez vous, pour vous montrez que vous étiez des merdes. » déclara Natsuki sans mâcher ses mots, « Je voulais m'informer sur toi et tant qu'à faire, sur tous tes petits camarades. »

***

La salle était à présent pleine, et celui que l'on nommait Dragon était assis sur la banquette du milieu avec une femme à chaque bras.  
Shizuru scruta discrètement tous les membres dans la pièce. _On regardant bien, je compte sept membres du Datenshi… Ils ont tous un tatouage : Dragon, rat, tigre, araignée, chat, ours et le loup de Natsuki. Je suppose que les autres sont de simple concubin et concubine comme le rôle que je dois jouer en ce moment, _pensa la brune lorsqu'elle la réunion du Datenshi débuta.

« Dit-nous, Reito. Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ? » interrogea celui qui portait la marque du rat.

« Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, sale rat ! » reprit celui que tous appelaient Dragon, « Je suis ici, pour savoir comment vont mes très chers camarades. »

« A d'autre, mec ! Qu'est-ce que ton vieux nous veut ? » rétorqua Spider.

« Toujours aussi arrogante, ma petite Nao. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt toi ! Mis à part que t'es le fils du boss, t'es rien ! »

« Comment ?! » hurla Reito en frappant sur la table. Son regard était effrayant.

Natsuki envoya un regard à la dénommée Spider en signe de lui dire de laisser tomber. Shizuru assistait calmement la scène, lorsqu'elle remarqua celui qui portait le tatouage du tigre. A la différence des autres, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans la salle, mis à part sa petite copine avec lequel il bécotait.  
Pendant que Natsuki était entrain de lancer des signaux à son amie, elle sentit une main passer sous son haut dans le dos, puis une deuxième devant. Elle fixa immédiatement la cause de sa perturbation lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru avec un sourire joueur.

« Shizuru ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment-là ! » chuchota-t-elle en essayant de retenir son rougissement. Celle-ci sourit, mais n'arrêta pas son pèlerinage sur le corps de la louve.

« Wouh ! Blue Wolf qui se laisse tripoter, du jamais vu ! » déclara le jeune homme avec un tatouage d'ours sur le torse.

« Urusai, Bloody Bear ! » rétorqua notre petite rebelle.

« Hé, hé ! Elle a un jolie petit cul ta copine en plus ! »

« Tout comme celle de ta petite amie, hier soir dans mon lit. » interrompit le dénommé Dragon avec un rire sadique.

« Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ! » hurla Bloody Bear en se levant de sa place.

« Je me devais de combler cette pauvre jeune fille, étant donné que toi, tu n'y arrivais pas. Et de toute façon, tout ce qui est à vous, est à moi ! N'oubliez pas grâce à qui vous êtes ici, aujourd'hui. » répondit arrogamment Reito qui se tourna vers Blue Wolf, « C'est une bien jolie femme que tu as là. Pourrais-je l'essayer ? »

Shizuru était stupéfaite du comportement de celui que l'on pouvait désormais considérer comme une sorte de leader._  
Ce grossier personnage se croit au-dessus de tout, _se disait Shizuru.

« Alors, Wolf ! » reprit Dragon sur un ton plus autoritaire, « Qu'attends-tu pour me donner ta ravissante partenaire ? Je te la rendrais une fois que je m'en serais lassé, de toute façon. »

La brune voulait réagir, elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme un objet. Et cela n'était pas du genre à Shizuru de se laisser insulter de cette façon.

Natsuki qui avait sentit l'agitation de sa compagne, la resserra contre elle, avant de déclarer : « Comme tu l'as dit Dragon, c'est grâce à ton père et non à toi, que nous sommes tous ici, aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'aime pas partager. Et regarde-toi, tu as déjà deux sublimes demoiselles à tes bras. » Blue Wolf lança un regard perçant à Dragon.  
Ce dernier se mit à éclater de rire : « Mmmh, peut-être as-tu raison, il ne faut pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. »

Natsuki soupira discrètement de soulagement, seule Shizuru qui avait sa main sur le ventre de la rebelle, s'en rendit compte. Elle donna un petit bisou sur la joue de la louve en gage de remerciement pour l'avoir défendue.

« Bon, à présent, je vais vous parler de notre prochain plan d'attaque. » annonça Reito et tout le monde dans la salle se tourna dans sa direction.


	4. Ennemies ou amies?

**Chapitre IV**

A la grande déception de Shizuru, toutes les personnes ne faisant pas partie du Datenshi, durent patienter à l'extérieur de la loge. _Et zut ! Cela aurait été fabuleux, si j'avais pu assister à la réunion,_ se disait la brune avec frustration.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le membre sortir tous, un par un. Le dénommée Dragon s'approcha de Shizuru.

« Alors, ma belle, ça te dirait de passer une merveilleuse soirée en ma compagnie ? » baratina-t-il en prenant la main de la brune pour la lui baiser. Mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par Natsuki qui lui retira la main de la brune.

« Ne touche pas à ce qui t'appartiens pas ! » rétorqua la jeune fille en prenant Shizuru dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Tu sais très bien que ce que je désire, je l'obtiens toujours. » déclara le Dragon avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Natsuki se retourna vers Shizuru : « Je te jure… Tu me causes énormément de problème toi, tu le sais ça ? »

« Kannin na, Natsuki » fit Shizuru en embrassant délicatement sa sauveuse.

Soudain, l'agitation à l'étage du dessous, se fit entendre. Nos deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent vers le rebord du balcon pour voir ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse. Deux hommes était entrain de se battre. Natsuki reconnu immédiatement le Dragon et le Rat. Et bien évidemment, sans trop grande surprise pour notre héroïne, c'était Reito qui prenait le dessus dans la bagarre.

Shizuru aperçu dans la foule, une rouquine qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le centre de la piste.

_Oh, non ! Mai reste où tu es ! _pensa Shizuru avant de courir descendre les escaliers pour empêcher sa collègue de se mettre dans le pétrin.

« Sale merde ! Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi contre moi, hein ? » déclara le Dragon en donnant des coups de pied à l'homme qui se trouvait à terre, « Ta copine, c'est une traînée, j'y peux rien, moi ! »

Lorsque Mai arriva sur la scène du combat, elle observa un instant la situation, avant de se décider à agir. Mais, la rouquine remarqua immédiatement sa coéquipière brune juste de l'autre côté des deux hommes. Cette dernière fit le geste de la main sous la gorge, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir, puis elle tapota sur son épaule gauche, le signe que ces gens possédaient un tatouage et qui avaient de forte chance qu'ils fassent parties du Datenshi.

Mai recula dans la foule et sortit son portable pour appeler Shizuru : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils font partis du Datenshi ? »

« Affirmatif ! Mieux vaut rester à l'écart pour le moment, car il y en a sept dans cette salle en tout. » répondit la brune qui s'était elle aussi, dissimulée dans la foule.

« Hein ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, en attendant, nous devons guettez une bonne occasion. » Shizuru fut interrompu par Blue Wolf qui lui avait arrachée son portable des mains.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, elle chuchota : « Pas de bêtise, hein ? Si tu me balances, mes potes et moi, je ne garantirais pas ce qui arriverait à tes collègues de travail. »

La brune ne broncha pas, elle s'attendait bien à quelque chose dans le même genre car sinon les choses auraient été bien trop simple.

« Ara, ikezu ! Natsuki veut du mal à mes amis. » répliqua-t-elle en feignant un air blessé.

Natsuki se mit à rire et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Non, je ne leur veux aucun mal, tout dépendra de toi. » souffla Natsuki avant de disparaître dans le grand monde autour de la scène de combat.

***

« J'ai lu vos rapports » annonça Midori en posant les dossiers sur son bureau, « C'est du bon boulot, à présent nous connaissons le visage de certains membres du Datenshi. » Puis elle fit signe à ses trois employées de disposer.

Au moment où Shizuru allait quitter la pièce, elle se fit interpeller par la chef de l'équipe H.I.M.E.

« Oui, Midori-San ? » demanda la brune lorsque les deux autres jeunes personnes avaient quittées le bureau.

« Shizuru-Chan… J'aimerais que tu me dises sincèrement, comment tu te dégotes toutes ces informations. » déclara la leader avec une voix suspicieuse, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Shizuru bien au contraire. Mais cette dernière avait toujours des techniques d'espionnage qui la mettait souvent en danger, ce que Midori ne voulait pas.

Shizuru se contenta simplement de sourire et la chef soupira.

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, ne joue pas trop avec le feu, Shizuru-Chan. »

La brune acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

***

Notre héroïne marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du bâtiment des H.I.M.E, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits provenant de la salle d'entraînement. Elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

C'était Haruka qui se défoulait sur un sac en sable avec beaucoup de rage.

« Ara, pourquoi tant de haine, Haruka ? » ricana la brune en entrant lentement dans les lieux.

« Yukino m'a annoncée que vous avez pu rencontrer hier soir, des membres du Datenshi ! J'aurais voulu être là, moi ! » hurlait la blonde frustrée qui fondit le sac en deux. Laissant répandre une rivière de sable sur le sol.

« Je vois… » répliqua Shizuru qui alla prendre une arme sur le mur, un katana plus précisément, « Un petit sparring, ça te tente ? »

Haruka lui envoya un regard moqueur comme pour lui demander, si cela était une blague. Tout le monde dans la société, connaissait la puissance de la blonde au front large, on l'avait même surnommée « la surhumaine ». Shizuru sourit avant de découper un sac de sable en deux parties parfaites. Elle avait fait ce geste avec beaucoup de grâce et finesse, mais surtout, si rapidement que l'on ne la vit même pas dégainer sa lame. Haruka était certes la plus puissante, mais Shizuru restait tout de même, la plus talentueuse.

Lorsque ces deux jeunes filles faisaient équipe, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, elles furent surnommées « Les anges de l'enfer ».

La blonde alla chercher une massue et les deux dangers publics numéro un des H.I.M.E, se mirent à l'entraînement.

***

Ce soir-là, lorsque Shizuru rentra chez elle, elle se demanda, si aujourd'hui, elle aurait le droit une fois de plus, à la visite de la fameuse Blue Wolf. Mais lorsque la brune fut dans sa demeure, elle ne vit personne.

_Ara, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si déçue ? Voulais-je à ce point revoir ma ténébreuse délinquante ?_ ricana Shizuru qui sentait tout de même, son cœur pincer.

Avec une tasse de thé dans la main, la brune alluma la télévision. Il n'y avait rien de particulier qu'elle voulait regardait, mais au moins, cela lui changeait les idées. Lorsque soudain, elle tomba sur les nouvelles. Shizuru ouvrit grand ses yeux et augmenta le son.

« Aujourd'hui à 15h36 précisément, une bombe a explosée en plein Shinjuku ! Nous constatons 16 morts et 46 blessés. Les forces de l'ordre soupçonne une fois de plus, le fameux groupe de terroriste qui fait ravage ces derniers temps, le Datenshi. Nous supposons qu'ils visaient le président qui devait passer dans le quartier pour une visite. Et…»

_Serait-ce là, le plan que le dénommé Dragon a annoncé hier soir, lorsque je n'étais plus dans la salle ?_ se demanda la brune qui continuait à écouter le journaliste.

Soudain des bras entourèrent les épaules de notre agent de H.I.M.E, mais celle-ci ne paniqua pas.

« Ara, est-ce Natsuki qui a posé cette bombe ? » demanda la brune sans se retourner et qui continuait de suivre les info.

« Si ça avait été moi, le président serait déjà mort. Je ne fais pas d'échec aussi pathétique. » répondit la petite rebelle en mordillant joyeusement l'oreille de Shizuru. Cette dernière se retourna avec un visage outré car elle n'en revenait pas qu'une si jeune fille pouvait ne pas se soucier de la vie d'autrui à ce point.

« Natsuki ne connaît pas la valeur d'une vie à ce que je vois. » murmura Shizuru sur un ton ferme et froid.

« Et toi, tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais tué ? J'ai lu ton dossier, tu sais. 26 personnes tuées, 5 gravement blessées et 2 ont été envoyées dans un hôpital psychiatrique. » ricana Natsuki avec un regard fier et supérieur.

« Cela était de la légitime défense et c'était tous des criminels, je te signale. Je ne joue pas avec la vie des gens, moi. » rétorqua la brune qui n'avait toujours pas adoucis sa voix, ni son regard, « Que me vaut ta visite ? »

Natsuki soupira en relâchant sa prise et alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« J'étais venue m'amuser un peu, mais ta petite morale m'en a coupé l'envie. » répondit enfin la jeune fille qui regarda les étoiles, « Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer ! »

La rebelle fut retenue par l'étreinte de l'agent du H.I.M.E qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Shizuru lui souffla doucement et chaudement dans le cou avant d'y poser un, deux, trois baisers.

Puis elle murmura : « Ma petite louve est toujours d'humeur pour ça… »

Natsuki se contenta de grogner, elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras comme une mariée et se dirigea vers la chambre : « Cela va te coûter cher ! »

Elle posa brutalement Shizuru sur le lit avant de lui sauter dessus, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Malgré les gestes un peu brutaux de Blue Wolf, Shizuru pouvait en ressentir la tendresse. Elle se laissa sagement déshabiller par la jeune fille impatiente, sans pour autant quitter ses yeux du regard.

« Et Natsuki ? » demanda Shizuru une fois, en tenue d'Eve, « J'aimerais pouvoir admirer ses belles formes. »

La jeune adolescente rougit un peu et détourna le regard : « J'en ai pas envie… »

« Ara, et pourquoi cela ? » interrogea la brune en se relevant vers la jeune fille et lui retira sa jacket.

« Hé ! J'ai dit que non ! » grogna la jeune fille qui plaqua Shizuru sur le lit en maintenant fermement ses poignets.

« Ara ? Est-ce que ma petite Natsuki serait… encore vierge ? »

« No-Non ! » grommela la jeune rebelle désormais toute rouge. Malgré le fait que ses poignets étaient bloqués, Shizuru arriva à se relever vers les oreilles de Natsuki.

« Men-teu-se ! » lui souffla-t-elle sensuellement avant de retourner à sa place initiale.

« N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai déjà fait avec d'autre avant toi ! C'est juste que… C'est juste que je ne veuille pas qu'on me touche ! Personne ne me touche, un point c'est tout ! »

« Ara, donc Natsuki est bien… » La jeune fille empêcha Shizuru de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant furieusement. Petit à petit, le baiser devint plus doux, puis passionnel.

Les mains de Natsuki explorèrent tout le corps de Shizuru avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle dévorait toutes les parcelles de peau qu'elle caressait. La brune ne pu plus résister au plaisir et laissa la jeune rebelle guider la danse. Très rapidement, Shizuru atteignit le septième ciel.

A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, Natsuki lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Prête pour le deuxième round ? »

Shizuru ne pu rien répondre avant qu'un gémissement de plaisir ne la refasse sombrer dans la folie.

***

Natsuki était couchée dans le lit à côté de Shizuru qui était enroulée nue dans sa couverture.

« Tu es plutôt expressive au lit, Shi-zu-ru. » murmura la délinquante en soufflant de l'air chaud sur les épaules dénudées de la brune qui en frémit au contacte.

« Ikezu, c'est de la faute de Natsuki. » répliqua Shizuru en riant et en rougissant un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune fille à ses côtés, l'avaient fait jouir quatre fois de suite.

« Mmmh, qui a dit que je n'aimais pas ta belle voix, surtout quand tu… » Shizuru interrompit la jeune fille en posant son doigt sur la bouche de cette dernière.

« Shhhh… Tu parles beaucoup trop ! » déclara l'agent du H.I.M.E avec un petit sourire mesquin, « Quand est-ce que je pourrais entendre la sublime voix de ma Natsuki ? »

La terroriste se mit à lécher lentement le doigt qui touchait ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser délicatement la main.

« Ara, Natsuki est insatiable. Et elle ne répond même pas à mes questions. » bouda Shizuru qui retira sa main en guise de punition.

« Roh… Shizuru ! » grogna Natsuki qui plongea son regard des les yeux rubis de la jeune femme nue, « Quand je dis que l'on ne me touche pas, c'est que l'on ne me touche pas. »

« Ara, alors ai-je le droit de poser une autre question ? » Natsuki acquiesça lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi Natsuki vient aussi souvent me voir ? N'as-tu pas peur que je t'arrête ? » questionna Shizuru qui voulait cette réponse depuis la fameuse nuit au Night Fox.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi alors ? Je pourrais te tuer à n'importe quel moment. » argumenta la rebelle en se relevant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Ara, tout simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que ma petite Natsuki ne me veut pas le moindre mal. » répondit Shizuru avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Cela tu ne peux pas le savoir. On est ennemis après tout et on ne s'est encore jamais croisées sur le terrain car à ce moment-là, j'agirais de manière différente, Shizuru. »

Sur ces mots, Natsuki quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste laissant derrière une Shizuru bien sonseuse.

_Ara, c'est vrai… Comment réagirais-je le jour où je me retrouverais à affronter Natsuki ? Serais-je capable de l'abattre comme tous les autres criminels ? Oui, Natsuki est une terroriste, je l'avais presque oublié, _pensa Shizuru, puis elle se remémora des avertissements de Midori. _Ara, je crois que je suis déjà entrain de brûler,_ se disait-elle avec un petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	5. Le Datenshi se montre enfin!

**Chapitre V**

Au quartier général des H.I.M.E, c'était l'agitation la plus totale. Aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi, le président devait faire l'inauguration du nouvel hôpital qui devrait être ouvert dans quelques semaines. Il était clair que le Datenshi tenterait quelque chose à ce moment-là, c'est pourquoi tous les agents H.I.M.E furent demandés sur place.  
Shizuru resta assise seule dans la cafétéria à siroter son thé, elle ne pensait pas avoir à affronter si rapidement Natsuki, surtout après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec cette dernière hier soir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle paniquait, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle réagirait, si elle se retrouvait face à la louve. Pourtant, l'équipe H.I.M.E n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci. Non seulement, ils devaient veiller à la sécurité du président, mais aussi, ils devaient réussir à mettre la main sur les terroristes.  
Mai et Yukino avaient été envoyées en premières pour assurer le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune bombe de poser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et après une heure de fouillage des lieux de fond en comble, elles annoncèrent que la place était sécurisée. Et donc que toutes les unités pouvaient enfin venir en toute tranquillité à l'emplacement de la mission.

Tous les membres furent divisés en équipe de trois à des postes différents. Shizuru, Haruka et Mikoto étaient dans le même groupe et devaient surveiller sur le toit.  
« Que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! Le président arrive ! » déclara Midori à travers son talkie-walkie, à tous ses agents. Le rôle du leader était de rester près du président qui était entrain de descendre de la limousine.  
Bien évidemment, une très grande foule était tout autours du bâtiment. Midori était tellement concentrée à scruter toute la masse qu'elle bouscula un agent de la sécurité de l'hôpital par m'égard.  
« Ah ! Excusez-moi » déclara la chef des H.I.M.E en baissant à plusieurs reprises sa tête.  
« Ce n'est rien, je pense que vous devez être stressée. Cela peut se comprendre, vu la situation. » répondit gentiment une jeune fille avec une casquette qui lui cachait la moitié de son visage, « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à mon poste. »  
La jeune femme en uniforme alla rejoindre sa collègue aux cheveux rouges qui portait elle aussi, le chapeau de policier, et toutes les deux entrèrent à l'intérieur de la construction.  
Midori se concentra immédiatement de nouveau, sur ce qu'elle faisait avant cet incident.

« J'espère qu'ils vont se montrer ! » déclara une blonde extrêmement enthousiaste.  
« Ara, je ne sais pas, si c'est une bonne chose que le Datenshi attaque notre président… » rétorqua Shizuru qui vérifiait si son arme était bien opérationnelle, mais qui dans le fond, souhaitait de ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.  
Mikoto regardait à travers des jumelles pour repérer s'il n'y avait pas un sniper cacher quelque part sur les toits aux alentours.  
« Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'ils viennent ! Comme ça, on les arrêtera ! » annonça Haruka dans la ferme conviction qu'aujourd'hui, elle attraperait au moins, un des terroristes de ses propres mains.

Les deux femmes policières qui étaient entrées dans l'hôpital, se glissèrent dans le sous-sol.  
« Qu'ils sont nuls ! » commenta Nao en enlevant sa casquette.  
Sa coéquipière se pencha vers une bouche d'égout pour l'ouvrir : « Au lieu de te plaindre, viens plutôt m'aider. C'est lourd ce machin ! »  
« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… » soupira Nao qui alla aider sa collègue à soulever la plaque d'égout. Une fois le trou ouvert, deux hommes en sortirent, armés jusqu'aux dents.  
« Bien joué, Spider et Blue Wolf ! » commenta l'homme avec le tatouage du rat sur la main.  
« Ouais, pas comme certain ! » ajouta Reito qui sortit tranquillement des égouts, « Si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu n'as même pas été foutu de tuer le président avec la bombe, la dernière fois. »  
Le rat aurait voulu répliquer, mais malheureusement pour lui, celui qui portait la marque du dragon sur le dos avait raison. Quant aux deux jeunes filles, elles préférèrent ne pas s'en mêler, elles avaient bien mieux à faire que de jouer les intermédiaires.  
« Bon, la mission commence ! Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ! » déclara Dragon en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce en chargeant son arme, et tous acquièrent à son ordre. Les garçons devaient s'occuper d'exécuter le président pendant que les filles devaient préparer le terrain pour leurs futures fuites.

Le chef d'état s'apprêtait gentiment à découper le ruban pour l'inauguration du nouveau bâtiment. Les journalistes se ruèrent pour prendre des photos de la scène. L'agitation de la foule grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'évènement avançait. Et ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que la sécurité les retint.  
A présent, le président devait faire la visite de l'intérieure de ce nouveau lieu médical. Midori ne lâcha pas d'une seule seconde des yeux, l'homme à protéger.

Nao et Natsuki escaladait rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre le toit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les patrouilles de surveillance. Pour leur rendre la tâche encore plus facile, les caméras n'étaient pas encore installées. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait sur le toit, elles se plaquèrent contre le mur en attendant le signal de leur leader.

Lorsque le président pénétra au centre de la construction, Midori remarqua deux ombres suspectes dans l'angle du couloir. Elle réagit sans plus attendre.  
« Attention ! » hurla-t-elle rapidement en sortant son arme, pendant que les gardes du corps s'empressèrent de mettre leur président à l'abri. Le Dragon et le Rat n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir maintenant. Ils sortirent de leur cachette en brandissant leurs armes. Reito tenta malgré tout, de toucher le président.  
« Soyez tous sur vos gardes ! Le Datenshi se montre enfin ! » ordonna Midori à travers sa radio en courant se mettre à l'abri car l'un des terroristes tirait dans le tas à la mitraillette.

Au moment où l'équipe de Shizuru reçu l'annonce, la porte du toit s'ouvrit brutalement. Et Nao en sortit la première, tirant sur les trois jeunes femmes qui coururent se mettre à couvert. Haruka fut bien rapide et surpris son attaquante aux cheveux rouges en sautant par-dessus une caisse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer sur Nao, une balle alla se loger dans son épaule droite, ce qui la fit tomber raide à terre. C'était Natsuki qui avait réagit très rapidement à l'assaut, et qui sortit lentement de sa cachette en pointant l'arme dans la direction où les deux autres agents se cachaient.  
Derrière un énorme château d'eau, Shizuru se retrouvait face à ce qu'elle craignait le plus qu'il se produise. Mais il était hors de question de laisser fuir ces criminels qui plus est, il fallait rapidement secourir Haruka qui était blessée et qui était à leur merci.  
Shizuru et Mikoto se regardèrent avant de partir chacune de leurs côtés pour surprendre leurs agresseurs.

A la grande frustration de Reito, il ne réussit qu'à atteindre jambe de sa cible avec ses balles.  
A présent, il y avait bien trop d'adversaire pour que les deux tueurs puissent accomplir leur mission. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'une solution, fuir. Le Dragon et le Rat se mirent à courir là où leurs deux amies étaient parties auparavant.  
« A toutes les unités, les deux fugitifs essaient de s'enfuir par le toit ! » annonça Midori par talkie-walkie avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite.

Shizuru tira hâtivement sur ses deux opposantes qui durent filer derrière un mur. Mikoto profita de la diversion pour récupérer Haruka, afin de la mettre en sécurité.  
« C'est quoi ce merdier ?! Pourquoi la meuf qui était avec toi la dernière fois, se trouve ici ?! » questionna Nao en rechargeant son arme en un fragment de seconde.  
« Et merde ! La mission est un échec ! » grogna Natsuki qui venait de recevoir une annonce par radio de la part de Reito, « Il faut qu'on balaye le passage vite fait ! »  
La louve sortit furtivement de sa cachette et se jeta sur la brune en esquivant toutes les balles. A cet instant sans même se parler, Nao comprit le plan de son amie et apparut à son tour en canardant dans la direction de Shizuru. Cette dernière esquiva les tires, mais fut tout de même, supris par un visage familier tout près du sien. Trop préoccupée par la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, la brune avait oublié la louve durant quelques secondes. Shizuru releva son arme, mais Natsuki la plaqua au sol avec une arme ciblée sur la tempe de l'agent H.I.M.E.  
« Tu as hésitée… Erreur fatale… » murmura la louve à sa proie qui désormais était désarmée, « Et vous autres, si vous ne voulez pas que votre amie meurt, sortez de votre cachette, les mains en l'air ! » Le regard de la brune croisa celui de la louve ; ces yeux émeraudes n'exprimaient aucune compassion pour la personne avec laquelle elle avait passé du temps, il y a quelques jours. Le visage de Natsuki était froid et aucune hésitation ne semblait l'atteindre.  
A cet instant-là, Shizuru maudissait sa faiblesse, cette faiblesse que l'on appelait sentiment. Non qu'elle soit tombée folle amoureuse de sa terroriste, mais elle s'était tout de même, attachée à elle. _Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Comment ai-je pu oublier qui elle était vraiment ? _se questionnait en rage Shizuru dans son fort intérieur.  
Mikoto et Haruka sortirent lentement de leur cachette les bras levés vers le ciel, sauf pour la blonde qui ne pouvait qu'en élever qu'un seul.  
« Ok, maintenant, mettez-vous sur le côté ! Et plus vite que ça ! » ordonna brutalement Nao en pointant son pistolet sur elles.

Reito et son coéquipier montaient les escaliers, mais apparemment, toutes les unités postées dans les étages venaient à leur rencontre.  
« Et merde ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, du con ! » grogna le Dragon qui venait d'abattre deux policiers.  
« Quoi ?! C'est toi qui étais trop près du bord ! Et c'est toi qu'on a repéré, je te signale ! » rétorqua le Rat très irrité, « Mais au lieu de se disputer, sauvant plutôt notre peau ! »  
« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi » déclara Reito qui tira deux balles dans la jambe de son ami. Ce dernier trébucha sur le sol pendant que son collègue continuait à fuir.  
« Arg ! Pourquoi, connard ?! » hurla le Rat en agonisant sur le plancher, il ne pouvait désormais, plus marcher.  
« Comme tu l'as dit, il faut que je sauve ma peau ! Il y a des sacrifices à faire dans la vie. Soit donc fière d'avoir donner ta misérable vie pour la mienne ! » Sur ces mots, le Dragon disparut à l'étage supérieur. Très rapidement, le terroriste à terre, fut encerclé par les agents de sécurité qui braquèrent tous son arme sur le fugitif.

Les trois agents du H.I.M.E étaient désarmés et posés face à un mur. Lorsque Reito arriva avec fracas sur le toit : « On se tire vite fait ! »  
« Où est le Rat ?! » demanda Blue Wolf très étonnée de voir son ami arriver tout seul.  
« Il s'est fait avoir ! J'ai tout tenté pour le sauver, mais il était déjà trop tard ! » répondit le leader des Datenshi qui prit son élan pour s'élancer du toit vers un autre. Il fut rapidement suivit de ses deux associées. Nos agents ne revenaient pas de ce que leurs yeux voyaient.  
Les terroristes sautait de bâtiment en bâtiment et escaladait les murs avec une si grande facilité._  
La rumeur était donc fondée… On dirait vraiment qu'ils possèdent des ailes ! _se disait Shizuru très surprise. Elle resserra fermement son poing en se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'elle reverra Natsuki, elle n'hésiterait pas à agir, même si cela voulait dire la tuer.

De retour au Q.G des H.I.M.E, Midori fit immédiatement appeler l'un de ses meilleurs agents, Shizuru. Lorsque cette dernière rejoignit la leader en se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ou à lui demander, Midori l'attendait devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Shizuru regarda à travers la vitre teintée et reconnue immédiatement l'homme qu'elle avait vu au Night Fox, celui qui portait le tatouage du rat.  
« Mais c'est… » fit Shizuru très étonnée de cette capture.  
« Oui, nous allons peut-être enfin avoir les réponses à nos questions… Je compte sur toi, Shizuru ! » déclara Midori qui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d'entrer.  
Shizuru pénétra dans la pièce avec la ferme conviction qu'elle découvrira tout sur le Datenshi et sur la dénommée Blue Wolf, Natsuki.


	6. Qui croire?

**Chapitre VI**

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis la première vraie rencontre du Datenshi avec les H.I.M.E. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Shizuru n'avait plus entendu parler de Natsuki. Les images de son interrogatoire avec le suspect avec le tatouage du rat, la tracassaient encore. Elle n'avait pas découvert beaucoup de chose, mais assez pour la perturber. Ce n'était plus de la haine qu'elle ressentait envers les agents du Datenshi, mais de la pitié. Soudain son téléphone sonna.  
« Allô, Fujino Shizuru à l'appareil ? »  
« Shizuru-San, on a trouvé la cause… C'était une micro bombe dans le cerveau ! » annonça Midori de l'autre côté du téléphone. Un silence raisonna dans la conversation, Shizuru avait les yeux grands ouverts et choqués.  
« Je dois vous laisser, Midori-San ! » déclara la brune en raccrochant immédiatement. Elle se changea à une vitesse folle et quitta en hâte son appartement. Durant son trajet vers sa destination, un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire moqueur. _Shizuru regarde toi ! Tu t'étais promise de ne plus être aveuglée par cette jeune fille…_ ricana intérieurement la brune qui accéléra sa voiture.

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce bordel ! » ordonna Nao qui plaqua Natsuki contre le mur, en la prenant par le col, « Pourquoi était-elle là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de nous trahir !? »  
« Oi, calme-toi ! » cria la louve en se libérant de l'emprise de son amie. Après avoir remit son col correctement, elle reprit : « Tu me prends pour qui ? Jamais je ne nous trahirais et ça, tu le sais très bien ! »  
« Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle était là, au Night Fox alors ? » répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, très suspicieuse.  
« Je n'ai fait que m'amuser avec elle, rien de plus. De toute façon, elle ne fera rien car je peux aller tuer ses amis quand bon me semble. » répondit simplement Natsuki qui se dirigeait gentiment à l'intérieur du Night Fox, là où les membres du Datenshi avait habitude de traîner. Nao suivit sa collègue, mais restait tout de même, perplexe de l'explication de cette dernière.

Notre agent du H.I.M.E arriva devant le fameux club où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois, quelques membres du groupe de terroriste. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieure du Night Fox en scrutant toute la salle. _J'espère qu'elle est là… A moins qu'elle ne soit à l'étage du dessus, mais je ne pourrais pas monter aussi facilement que la dernière fois… _pensa Shizuru qui s'approcha gentiment du bar.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » fit une voix derrière notre héroïne qui se retourna rapidement.  
La brunette reconnut immédiatement son interlocutrice : « Ara, Nao-San, je me trompe ? »  
La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, elle se demandait ce que cet agent des H.I.M.E pouvait bien faire seule ici. Elle se demandait même, si cette dernière avait des tendances suicidaires.  
« J'aimerais voir Natsuki, c'est urgent. » demanda Shizuru en sortant la terroriste de ses pensées.  
« Et pourquoi cela ? Et quel est ton lien avec Natsuki ? » répliqua Nao en rogne car pour elle, Natsuki était une personne très importante. Elle ne voulait qu'en aucun cas que des ennuis ne lui arrivent, surtout que si elle était soupçonnée de trahison, son châtiment serait terrible.  
« C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, entre Natsuki et moi, c'est purement sexuel ! » déclara la brune avec un petit rougissement, elle se doutait bien que la jeune fille avait des doutes sur son amie, c'est pour cela qu'elle choisit d'être directe. Et de toute façon, le temps pressait, elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.  
« Elle arrive plus tard… » annonça Nao qui demanda au barman deux verres de Gin, « Je t'offre un verre en attendant. Et ce n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre »  
Shizuru accepta gracieusement la boisson, étant donné qu'il fallait patienter d'ici l'arrivée de la louve.  
Soudain, le leader au loin, fit mine de se rapprocher. Shizuru se mit sur ses gardes.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, en dehors de Natsuki et de moi, personne ne sait que tu es des H.I.M.E » murmura Nao qui salua Reito qui vint vers elle. La brune buvait tranquillement son breuvage en observant les deux protagonistes, elle remarqua que Nao lui faisait des clins d'œil.  
Lorsque soudain, elle sentit son corps devenir très lourd. Elle tomba dans les bras du dénommé Dragon qui avait un terrible sourire sur son visage. _Je… Je ne peux plus bouger ?! Comment est-ce que… La boisson !_ pensa Shizuru qui ne pouvait désormais, plus faire le moindre mouvement.  
Nao se rapprocha lentement de la brune avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ouais, ouais… C'est bien moi qui ai mis un truc dans ton verre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu ne peux plus bouger, tu pourras toujours ressentir ce que Dragon te fera. » Après cette déclaration, Reito prit la femme droguée dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, mais avant de partir, il envoya un regard à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges pour la remercier de ce petit cadeau.  
Quelques minutes après, notre louve arriva toute irritée : « Fait chier ! Un gros porc a essayé de mettre ses mains sur moi ! »  
« Et… ? » interogea innocemment Nao, alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la suite.  
« Et l'ambulance qui va arriver après, c'est pour lui ! Barman, une vodka ! » rétorqua Natsuki qui but d'un coup sec sa boisson, « Je n'aurais même pas du laisser quelqu'un appeler l'hôpital pour lui ! »  
« Viens danser avec moi, ça te changera les idées ! »

Reito déposa gentiment Shizuru sur la banquette de la loge privée. Il observa sa proie de la tête aux pieds avec un regard affamé.  
« C'est que tu es vraiment belle, toi. Cela est vraiment dommage que Blue Wolf ne veuille pas te partager avec moi. » déclara le jeune homme qui commença son exploration sur les formes de la jeune femme. Shizuru ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante à la scène.  
« C'est bien dommage que cette drogue t'empêche même de crier… J'aurais bien voulu entendre ta douce voix hurler mon nom » ajouta Reito avant de décider à déboutonner le haut de l'agent H.I.M.E. Il prenait tout son temps, en savourant l'instant, seconde par seconde. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était de voir les yeux désespérés de la jeune femme incapable de bouger un pouce. Il caressa délicatement les magnifiques cheveux châtains devant lui, en respirant de plus en plus fort. Shizuru avait l'impression d'avoir un fou enragé devant ses yeux. Elle abandonna tout espoir de s'échapper et se préparer à l'inéluctable.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit ou plutôt, tomba sur le sol avec grand fracas.  
« Oi ! C'est quoi ce bordel, Dragon ! » hurla l'intrus de toutes ses forces en entrant dans la salle.  
« Maa, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ? » répliqua Reito sur un ton colérique, « On ne t'a jamais apprise les bonnes manières, Blue Wolf ? »  
« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ! »  
« Tu es d'un égoïsme… Je voulais juste l'essayer une fois, je te rendrais ton petit joujou après, promis. » déclara Dragon sur un ton frivole.  
« Je déteste que mes jouets soient souillés par les mains d'un gros porc dans ton genre ! » injuria Natsuki qui se faisait tirer le bras par son amie, Nao, pour lui dire de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.  
« Je préfère rester en bon terme avec toi, ma chère Blue Wolf. C'est pour cela que je laisse cela passer pour cette fois » céda Reito qui se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de Natsuki, il lui murmura « Mais que pour cette fois… »

Lorsque le jeune homme était loin, Natsuki alla relever Shizuru dans une position assise avant de regarder Nao: « Nao, ne recommence plus jamais ça, ok ? » ordonna la jeune louve sur un ton nonchalant.  
« Mais… »  
« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais ! » interrompit Natsuki qui savait très bien que son amie avait cru bien faire. Puis elle se retourna vers Shizuru : « Tu me fais que des ennuis… Franchement… »  
La délinquante aux cheveux de minuit sortit un petit tube de sa poche et avala le liquide dans sa bouche avant de prendre possession des lèvres de la brune. Shizuru sentit une substance couler dans sa gorge.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, ceci est un antidote. Dans quelques minutes, tu pourras de nouveau bouger normalement et à ce moment-là, tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici. » fit Natsuki en s'assaillant à côté d'elle. Nao assistait à la scène depuis là où se trouvait la porte, elle ne voulait pas laisser seule la louve et pouvait ainsi en même temps, surveiller, si quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.  
Après un petit moment, Shizuru était de nouveau libre de faire des mouvements et reboutonna rapidement son haut. Elle se tourna vers Natsuki avec un visage très sérieux.  
« Je suis venue te voir, Natsuki. Car tu es en danger et je pense qu'il en va de même pour ton amie. » commença Shizuru en regardant Nao pour attirer son attention, « Il y a une très grande chance que vous ayez une puce explosive dans vos têtes. »  
« C'est quoi ces conneries ! » hurla Nao qui voulut venir frapper la jeune femme.  
« Nao, calme-toi ! » fit froidement Natsuki, « Continue, Shizuru… »  
« Je tiens ces informations de votre ami possédant sur la main, la marque du Rat. » reprit calmement la brune, « Si nous l'avions capturé, c'est parce que ce dernier a été blessé par Reito, votre leader. »  
« N'importe quoi ! Elle essaye de nous embrouiller ! Jamais en se ferait de mal entre nous ! Être membre du Datenshi, c'est être frère et sœur ! » cria Nao qui ne pouvait en aucun cas, croire ce que l'agent du H.I.M.E venait de déclarer. Natsuki elle aussi, avait du mal à croire à ce que disait Shizuru.  
« Je pensais bien que vous réagiriez de la sorte, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris ceci avec moi. » La brune sortit une disquette de sa poche et la posa sur la table, « Voici la vidéo de l'interrogatoire »  
Natsuki prit l'objet dans sa main avec un regard perplexe. Shizuru se leva pour partir lorsqu'elle entendit la louve l'interpeller.  
« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » interrogea la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela avantagerait la brune de donner des informations à ses ennemis.  
Shizuru se retourna avec un petit sourire : « C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, Natsuki. Ton amie et toi, vous n'êtes que des agneaux égarés par un méchant berger. » Sur ces mots, Shizuru rentra chez elle.

Nos deux petites terroristes étaient dans leur appartement, elles habitaient ensemble. Elles s'installèrent devant un ordinateur et insérèrent la disquette dans la machine.

**-Début de la vidéo-**

Shizuru s'assit sur une chaise en face du suspect à la marque du Rat: « Bonjour, je m'appelle Fujino Shizuru. Et je suppose que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici. » commença la femme.  
« Allez vous faire foutre ! Je ne dénoncerais jamais mes camarades ! » grogna le jeune homme qui avait les mains ligotées sur la chaise.  
« Camarade ? Vous parlez de celui qui vous a tiré dessus et qui vous a abandonné ? » reprit mesquinement Shizuru avec un sourire sarcastique.  
« Cet enfoiré de Reito n'est pas mon camarade ! Il n'est pas comme nous, je ne le considère pas comme un frère ! Il est juste là parce que c'est le fils du boss… »  
« Ara ? Qu'est-ce qui vous lie plus aux autres qu'au dénommé Dragon ? » interrogea gentiment l'agent du H.I.M.E en analysant toutes les réaction du jeune homme.  
« Et pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Maintenant que j'y pense, vous êtes la femme que l'on a vue au Night Fox ?! Natsuki serait une traître ! » grommela le suspect avec beaucoup de rage.  
« Ara, je peux vous assurer que non, croyez-moi » rétorqua Shizuru.  
« Je le sais… » répondit doucement le Rat, les membres du Datenshi se faisait une confiance presque aveugle les un pour les autres, à l'exception de Reito, « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir sur nous ? »  
« Ara, je vous trouve tous bien jeune dans votre groupe. Vous aviez tous 16 ans ? 17 ans ? Un âge bien jeune pour être terroriste… Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je m'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de l'une de vos amie, Natsuki »  
Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux, mais vit que sur le visage de son interrogatrice qu'elle ne mentait pas. Car une expression triste y avait fait surface durant quelques secondes.  
« Ok… Mais je ne répondrais rien qui puisse mettre mes amis en danger ! »  
« Ara, cela me va très bien. » répondit joyeusement Shizuru, « Expliquez-moi votre lien avec les autres membres du Datenshi que vous nommiez comme vos frères et sœurs. »  
« Nous sommes onze en tout et je ne compte pas ce connard de Reito ! » grogna le jeune homme avant de reprendre son calme, « Dès notre plus jeune âge, nous étions orphelins. C'est à ce moment-là que le père de Reito, notre boss nous adopta mes amis et moi. Nous n'avons pas eu une enfance que l'on qualifierait de normal car en réalité, il nous envoya dans un camp militaire pour nous apprendre à nous servir d'une arme et pour tuer »  
Shizuru écoutait très attentivement tout ce que le garçon avait à dire sans l'interrompre.  
« La vie n'était pas facile là-bas, c'est pour cela que l'on devait se soutenir entre nous, se serrer les coudes. Et à force, nous nous considérions tous comme une famille. Nous suivons notre dur entraînement sans rechigner car de beaux habits, une éducation et des repas nous étaient offerts. Nous sommes malgré tout cela, redevable à celui qui nous a recueillis. »  
« Quel âge aviez-vous tous ? » questionna enfin la brune.  
« On avait tous à peu près quatre ou cinq ans… »_  
Des enfants égarées, voilà ce qu'ils sont… Je n'ose même pas deviner quel genre d'éducation, ils ont reçu_, se disait Shizuru, _Il ne connaisse rien d'autre que la guerre et les meurtres._  
« Êtes-vous d'accord avec le fait de tuer des gens ? » questionna la brune qui voulait soutirer la moindre information possible.  
« D'accord ou pas d'accord… C'est grand dire, nous ne savons faire que ça ! Et nous ne faisons qu'obéir. Le boss a beau nous dire que c'est pour créer une ère nouvelle, nous n'y croyons pas du tout, mais nous nous devons de lui servir car sans lui, qui sait où nous serions aujourd'hui. »  
« Peut-être de simple adolescent qui… »  
« Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous n'avez pas perdu vos parents à la guerre, vous ne pouviez pas comprendre ! »  
« A la guerre ? » questionna la brune perplexe, elle ne se rappelait pas d'une bataille récente au Japon.  
« Une guerre de clan… Nos parents étaient en réalité, tous des associés pour créer la société que notre boss dirige à présent. Il faisait lui aussi parti du même groupe que nos parents, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est occupé de nous, lorsque ceux-ci furent assassinés par un clan ennemi. Je ne connais rien de plus sur cette histoire…» expliqua lentement le jeune garçon.  
« Je vois… Et… »  
« Aaaaaaah ! Ma tête !!!! » hurla frénétiquement le suspect. Shizuru se releva rapidement de sa chaise qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? » interrogea la brune qui ne comprit rien de la situation.  
« Ma tête ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait mal ! »  
Midori fit irruption dans la pièce : « Shizuru, que se passe-t-il ?! »  
« Je n'en sais rien, Midori-San. Il s'est mis à crier tout d'un coup ! » répondit la jeune brune qui prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains, « Tiens bon ! »  
Les hurlements était puissant et ne cessaient pas, lorsque soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta net de bouger et de crier. Shizuru mit ses doigts sur le cou de l'homme tatoué.  
« Il… Il est mort… » déclara-t-elle complètement stupéfaite, « Mais… Comment ? »  
« Appelez immédiatement le groupe médical ! Il faut vite faire une autopsie ! » ordonna la chef des H.I.M.E et Shizuru sortit rapidement de la pièce.  
Midori observa attentivement le cadavre : « Et merde ! » Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la caméra et l'éteignit.

**-Fin de la vidéo-**

Nao et Natsuki étaient sans voix. Des larmes leurs venaient aux yeux, elles venaient de perdre un frère. Nao frappa sur la table, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa rage. Natsuki ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir de ses propres yeux. Et il était impossible que la vidéo ait été truquée. Les sanglots coulèrent petit à petit sur ses joues rouges de colère.


	7. Les problèmes arrivent

**Chapitre VII**

« Reito ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! » hurla Natsuki en entrant avec fracas chez le Dragon. La louve traversa rapidement et prit Reito par le col. Son sang bouillait, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le réduire en charpie.  
« Maa, Blue Wolf, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? N'oublie pas ton rang… » répliqua le jeune homme qui avait du mal à respirer à cause de l'étranglement.  
« Pourquoi as-tu tué le Rat ?! Comment as-tu pu tué Shin ? » cria Natsuki en lançant sa prise contre le mur.  
« Il doit y avoir erreur, je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour le sauver ! » déclara le leader en se relevant et essuyant ses lèvres en sang, « Et tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ! »  
« Si, j'en ai ! J'ai la preuve que tu as délibérément blessé Shin pour sauver ta peau ! »  
« Ok, je l'avoue… Pour sauver ma peau, je lui ai tiré dessus. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! Ceci est un mensonge ! » annonça Reito qui gardait parfaitement son calme, « Et quelle est cette preuve ? »  
« Ca ! » Natsuki sortit la fameuse disquette de son sac et le brandit devant les yeux du jeune homme.  
« Sur cette vidéo, il y a l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire du Rat. Et sur cette vidéo, on découvre que Shin avait une micro bombe dans la tête et qu'elle a explosée ! Explique-toi, bâtard ! » ajouta la louve très irritée et qui voulait envoyer un nouveau coup dans la face du dénommé Dragon.  
« Comment as-tu eu ces documents, hein ? Seuls les membres du H.I.M.E pourraient toucher à ce genre de dossier confidentiel… Alors peux-tu me dire, comment tu t'es procurée ce film ? » questionna le Dragon avec un sourire vicieux sur le coin de sa bouche. Il osa enfin s'avancer vers la jeune fille.  
« Je te signale que j'ai infiltré le réseau des données des H.I.M.E » expliqua Natsuki.  
« C'est ce qu'on dit, mais moi je pense plutôt que tu es une traître ! Et que tu essayes de foutres la zizanie dans l'équipe ! »  
« Quoi ?! Répète un peu ! » cria Natsuki qui allait se jeter sur son adversaire, mais après mûre réflexion, elle s'arrêta, « Demain matin, on aura une réunion avec tous les autres. Et on verra bien ce qu'ils ont penseront de la vidéo. » Elle regarda froidement Reito avant de quitter la demeure sans rajouter un seul mot.  
Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres en murmurant : « Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Il était deux heures du matin passé, Shizuru dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans le salon. Ayant un sommeil léger, la brune se réveilla immédiatement au son suspect provenant de son appartement. Elle prit une arme qui était dissimulée dans sa commode de nuit et sortit de la chambre sur le qui-vive. Elle brandit rapidement son arme sur l'intrus.  
« Ara, Natsuki ? » soupira Shizuru en baissant son révolver, « Que fais-tu ici ? Et surtout à cette heure-ci… »  
Sans rien dire, la jeune délinquante se lança dans les bras de l'agent du H.I.M.E. La brune resserra son étreinte en se disant que la pauvre jeune fille devait être déprimée après avoir visionnée la vidéo sur l'interrogatoire de son camarade.  
« Tu veux peut-être en parler ? » questionna doucement Shizuru. Natsuki secoua lentement la tête sans quitter l'étreinte. La brune caressa un instant les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
« Ara, alors allons nous coucher. Il est tôt, si je puis dire… »  
Blue Wolf suivit son amie dans le silence. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de la brune avec quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Shizuru assistait tristement à la scène. Câliner son amie était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment._  
Pauvre enfant… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je la verrais pleurer, elle qui joue si souvent les dures_, pensa notre héroïne avant de s'endormir à son tour.  
Lorsqu'elle se leva le matin, plus personne ne se trouvait à côté d'elle. Shizuru jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans tout l'appartement, personne. _Ara…_

Mikoto faisait ses exercices quotidiens du matin, dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle était bien surprise de ne pas voir la brune qui avait aussi pour habitude, de venir ici, tôt matin.  
Une blonde entra dans la pièce en se mettant de suite, à frapper le sac de sable avec beaucoup de fureur.  
« Encore frustrée ? » demanda Mikoto avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
Haruka s'arrêta de cogner un instant pour regarder son interlocutrice : « Tu peux parler, Mikoto. Toi aussi, tu as doublé tes entraînements depuis la fois où on s'est fait battre par ces deux filles. »  
La jeune fille à la crinière noire sourit, mais ne répliqua pas. Et les deux jeunes filles se remirent à leurs exercices. Ces deux-là avaient très mal digéré leur défaite contre le Datenshi.  
Mai entra dans la pièce pour faire quelques mouvements d'art martiaux, mais lorsqu'elle vit toute la rage et la haine que ses deux amies avaient contre ces pauvres sacs de sables. Elle préféra ne pas traîner dans ses ondes négatives.  
« Ah ? Shizuru-San ? » fit la rouquine surprise de l'arrivée tardive de la plus ponctuelle de tous.  
« Bonjour, Mai-San » répondit la brune qui se dirigeait vers la salle d'où Mai venait juste de quitter.  
« A votre place, je n'irais pas là-dedans… » conseilla Mai, mais Shizuru continua son chemin.  
En arrivant devant un épouvantail en bois, elle sortit un katana et le trancha en mille morceaux en deux seconde.  
« Ouh la… Ces trois-là commencent à me faire peur depuis qu'elles sont rentrées de leur mission. » commenta la rouquine avant de quitter les lieux.  
Shizuru avait besoin de se dépenser, trop de chose la tracassait. _Pourquoi Natsuki était-elle venue chez moi ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité ? J'espère au moins, que rien de grave ne lui arrivera, _se disait la brune en détruisant son cinquième mannequin en bois.  
La brunette et les deux autres jeunes filles dans la salle, se regardèrent un instant, et sans même dire un seul mot, elles décidèrent de s'affronter les trois ensemble et en même temps.  
Yukino entendait des cris provenant de la salle d'entraînement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y aller jeter un coup d'œil, Mai l'arrêta.  
« N'y va pas, Yukino. Tu finiras traumatisée en voyant ces trois furies en plein combat… » commenta cette dernière qui proposa plutôt à son amie d'aller boire un verre à la cafétéria avec elle. Aujourd'hui, les H.I.M.E n'avaient rien à faire car aucune information sur le Datenshi n'était parvenue, depuis le fameux incident à l'interrogatoire.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Shizuru ne reçoive des nouvelles de sa délinquante. Elle laissait sa fenêtre ouverte tout le long de la journée en sachant très bien que seule la louve pouvait réussir à grimper jusqu'au quatrième étages. Mais cela n'attira pas pour autant Natsuki.  
Plus le temps passait, plus Shizuru se disait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Blue Wolf.  
Il fallait qu'elle en aille le cœur net, elle décida donc d'aller au Night Fox, ce soir.

Comme d'habitude, la salle était comble au possible et le bruit de la musique en était presque insupportable.  
« Shizuru ? » fit une voix derrière la brune qui se retourna immédiatement. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune fille la tira à l'extérieur des lieux. Après quelques pâtés de ruelle, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin.  
« Nao-San, puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? » interrogea Shizuru désorientée.  
« 'Tain, cela fait plusieurs soirs que j'attendais que tu viennes… » grogna Nao en regardant suspicieusement tout autour d'elle, « J'ai besoin de ton aide, non, Natsuki a besoin de ton aide ! »  
« Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un piège cette fois-ci encore ? Je me rappelle encore du coup de la boisson. » répliqua la brune en observant toutes les réaction son interlocutrice.  
« Mais non ! Je te promets que je ne mens pas ! »  
« Ara ? »  
« Rah ! Pas de 'ara' ! Elle est vraiment en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver ! Faut que tu m'aides à la sortir de là ! Allez quoi ! »  
« Nao-San, doucement. Explique-moi gentiment ce qui se passe… » reprit calmement Shizuru en montrant un petit bistrot juste à côté d'elle.

Nos deux amies étaient assises dans un café, Shizuru sirotait bien évidemment, son thé pendant que Nao avait fini cul sec sa bière.  
« Alors, Nao-San ? » reprit la brune qui prêta toute son attention à la jeune fille qui s'était enfin calmée et donc, pouvait enfin s'exprimer correctement.  
« Appelle-moi simplement Nao… Tu m'énerves avec ton 'San' » rétorqua la jeune fille qui continuait de regardait si personne ne les espionnait, « Bon, comme je le disais, Natsuki a besoin de ton aide… Il se trouve qu'elle est retenue prisonnière à notre base. »  
« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda la brune qui essayait de garder son sang froid.  
« Après avoir visionné ta vidéo, Natsuki a voulu prévenir toute l'équipe de ce qui se tramait… » répondit Nao qui resserra son poing sur la table, « Et ce chien de Reito a retourné la situation en sa faveur et a fait passer Natsuki pour une traître qui travaille pour les H.I.M.E. Bien évidemment, nous tous nous croyons Natsuki, mais aucune preuve n'est présente pour prouver le contraire. Dragon avait trop bien joué son jeu…»  
La jeune frappa brutalement sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde dans le bistrot. Shizuru fit signe aux gens que tout allait bien.  
« J'aurais voulu intervenir, mais elle m'en a empêché ! Pour pas que moi aussi, je sois inculpée pour trahison. » reprit Nao en rage et en proie aux larmes.  
« Nao… Dit-moi comment je puis être utile… Je veux sauver Natsuki ! »  
La jeune fille sourit : « Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Après tout, Blue Wolf ne t'a pas choisie pour rien. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne veux pas que tu blesses mes camarades. Et bien entendue, Reito n'en fait pas parti. »  
Shizuru acquiesça doucement de la tête.  
« Ok ! Alors voilà donc mon plan pour infiltrer le Datenshi. »


	8. Opération sauvetage

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Après un chapitre ennuyeux (Je l'avoue, étant donné que j'avais besoin de préparer le terrain pour celui-ci ^^)  
Je vous présente le 8ème chapitre de Datenshi, avec beaucoup de plus d'événement et de suspense!

Please enjoy it! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Natsuki était enfermée dans une salle sombre et froide, les bras et les pieds enchaînés. On lui avait bandé les yeux avec un foulard noir, ce qui ne lui permit pas de reconnaître la personne qui était entrain de s'approcher d'elle. Néanmoins, la louve reconnue immédiatement la démarche de l'arrivant.  
Soudain, elle sentit un terrible coup dans son estomac, c'était Reito qui lui flanqua un coup de pied. Mais il ne se s'arrêta pas là, il continua à plusieurs reprises de frapper la jeune prisonnière. Et ce cirque durait depuis deux jours déjà.  
« Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, pétasse ! » injuria le jeune homme entre deux frappes.  
« Tsss ! Explique-moi, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? » grona Natsuki qui essayait de retenir ses cris de douleur car jamais elle ne donnera cette satisfaction à son tortionnaire.  
« Tout simplement parce que malheureusement pour moi, tu es un bon élément pour le Datenshi et mon père veut te garder. Dans quelques jours, on te fera un lavage de cerveau qui te fera m'obéir comme un petit agneau. Mais d'ici là, je vais en profiter pour te montrer qui est le maître ici. » expliqua Reito en donnant cette fois-ci, un coup de pied au visage de la louve. Puis, il quitta la pièce, content de lui.  
« Lui effacer la mémoire ?! » déclara Shizuru en haussant le ton sans le vouloir.  
« Exactement, et si tu veux qu'elle se rappelle encore de toi, il faut qu'on agisse le plus vite que possible, c'est-à-dire, demain soir ! » reprit Nao en se levant, « Tu connais les plans désormais, et ne fait pas la bêtise d'avertir tes collègues. Je n'hésiterais pas à t'abattre, si tu mets mes camarades en danger. »  
« Je suis une personne de parole, Nao » répondit Shizuru qui se recommanda une tasse de thé, elle en avait encore besoin pour se détendre.  
« Ok… Normalement, mes frères et sœurs ne t'attaqueront pas eux non plus. » Sur ces mots, la terroriste partit immédiatement des lieux, en faisant toujours attention que personne ne les a vues.  
La brune sirotait son breuvage en soupirant nerveusement. Son pressentiment était donc juste, sa petite délinquante était belle et bien en danger. _Natsuki… J'espère que tu vas bien…_

Shizuru appela Midori pour annoncer qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas pour travailler aujourd'hui. Même si la leader avait trouvé cela très étrange, étant donné que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais raté un seul jour de travail, elle accepta l'excuse.  
En réalité, la brunette voulait avoir toute la journée pour se concentrer et se préparer pour sa future mission du soir. Elle se remémorait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire en regardant les plans du bâtiment où résidait le Datenshi qu'elle avait promis à Nao, de brûler après sa mémorisation. Il ne fallait pas plus de dix minutes à notre héroïne pour se rappeler de tout l'immeuble à trente étages.  
Shizuru brûla les documents avant de partir voir quelle arme elle prendrait pour partir en mission.  
Malgré toute son assurance, Shizuru se sentait un peu nerveuse. Quoi de plus normal, elle allait tout de même infiltrer la base des fameux terroristes, le danger sera donc très grand.  
Le temps passa très rapidement sans que la brune ne se rende compte, c'était déjà le soir, l'heure de partir pour la besogne.

Shizuru arriva devant l'établissement en question, l'Otome's corporation. C'était une société réputée pour avoir les meilleurs produits militaires dans tout le Japon._  
Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas songé plus tôt ? S'en est presque risible aux yeux ! _se disait l'agent H.I.M.E lorsqu'une personne s'approcha d'elle. C'était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds. Sans dire un mot, elle montra sa jambe à notre héroïne, là où un tatouage de serpent y logeait. Shizuru comprit immédiatement que c'était la personne que Nao lui avait dit, qui la fera entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle suivit sans poser de question.  
La blonde la fit pénétrer par une porte derrière l'immeuble, mais n'entra pas après elle. La porte se referma derrière la brune qui continua comme le plan l'indiquait, elle devait passer par les bouches d'aération pour rejoindre Spider.

Nao se faufila discrètement dans le bureau du Dragon. Elle scruta la salle de fond en comble et tomba enfin nez à nez avec les clés qui ouvraient toutes les pièces du bâtiment.  
« Et merde… Laquelle est la bonne ? » murmura la jeune fille qui s'empressa de toutes les analyser. Elle vit que l'un des passe partout était taché de sang. Elle se mordit les lèvres de rage, mais aucun doute possible, c'était la bonne clé. Elle en fit rapidement une copie avant de reposer le trousseau à sa place, lorsqu'elle entendit que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Nao reconnue immédiatement la voix de Reito et ce dernier s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son bureau.  
« Ah ! Dragon ! Peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ? » fit le jeune homme qui avait la marque de l'ours sur le torse.  
Reito s'avança vers celui qui l'interpellait pendant que Nao en profitait pour se faufiler en dehors de la pièce. Avant de s'enfuir dans l'autre direction, elle regarda son ami pour le remercier.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bloody Bear ? » interrogea Dragon sur une voix irrité.  
« Ah, euh… Zut, j'ai complètement oublié » répondit le garçon en riant.  
« Abruti ! » marmonna Reito en retournant dans son bureau.  
« On se demande qui est l'abruti ici… » murmura Bloody Bear qui continua son chemin.  
Shizuru attendait sagement devant une bouche d'aération, là où personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle vit Nao s'approcher en regardant à droite et à gauche, avant de faire glisser la clé vers elle. Après l'avoir ramasser, notre agent du H.I.M.E continua son pèlerinage à travers les voies d'aération. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait comme prévue.

Natsuki était épuisée au moment où elle entendit le bruit du portail de sa prison s'ouvrir.  
« Pfff ! Tu ne te lasse jamais ou quoi ? Encore venue me frapper, hein, Reito ? » ricana la jeune fille qui se disait que même si elle perdait la mémoire, instinctivement, elle lui casserait la gueule. Mais en écoutant les pas, elle comprit tout de suite que la personne n'était pas le dénommé Dragon.  
« Qui est là ? » interrogea Natsuki qui commençait à s'agiter.  
Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation de douceur et cette odeur de thé vert ne pouvaient pas la tromper sur l'identité de l'intrus. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsque l'on lui retira le bandeau des yeux.  
« Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » reprit Blue Wolf perturbée, « Et surtout, comment tu es arrivée là ? »  
« Moi aussi, j'aimerais le savoir. »  
Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé.  
« Ma jolie, tu es attachée tant que ça à cette vermine au point de mettre ta vie en danger ? » fit Reito en sortant de l'ombre de la pièce.  
Shizuru sorti rapidement son arme et le pointa sur le jeune homme.  
« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça ma jolie… A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que ta très chère Natsuki ne survive pas. »  
Sans que les yeux de Shizuru ne puissent suivre les mouvements, Reito se trouva derrière elle et planta un couteau dans la jambe de la louve. Natsuki hurla de douleur à travers toute la pièce. Le Dragon mit la lame sous la gorge de Blue Wolf.  
« Je ne répèterais pas, baisse ton arme. » ordonna Reito avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Non, Shizuru, ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit ! » cria Natsuki qui voulait que son amie s'enfuie.  
Le jeune homme replanta une nouvelle fois, son arme dans la jambe de la jeune fille qui agonisa sous la souffrance.  
« Arrête ! Je me rends ! » cria la brune qui posa son arme à terre. A peine le révolver toucha le sol, deux agents de sécurité s'emparèrent de notre héroïne. Puis deux autres hommes détachèrent la louve et l'emmenèrent avec eux.  
« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?! » interrogea l'agent H.I.M.E qui ne pouvait plus se débattre pour se libérer.  
« C'est l'heure de sa séance de lavage de cerveau, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une meilleur séance à te proposer. » déclara Reito en quittant la pièce, suivit des deux hommes qui tenaient notre héroïne.

Shizuru se retrouva menottée dans une grande chambre. Elle avait beau se débattre, rien à faire pour se dégager de ses liens. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle fut posée dans cette salle.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Reito entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
« Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Comme je l'avait dit : ce que je désire, je l'obtiens toujours. « fit joyeusement le jeune homme en s'approchant de sa proie.  
« Essaye pour voir, connard. » répondit froidement la brune avec un regard meurtrier.  
« Maa, la mauvaise langue de Natsuki t'aurait donc contaminer ? Sortir des vilains mots de ta bouche, ne te va pas du tout. »  
Shizuru se débattit lorsque le Dragon l'avait touché. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans la figure. Reito se retourna avec un sourire, mais il était très en colère.  
« Maa, il va falloir rester tranquille. Et je sais comment faire… » reprit le dénommé Dragon en se tournant vers la porte, « Tu peux entrer ! »  
Shizuru n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit entrer Natsuki dans la pièce.  
« Vous avez besoin de moi, monsieur ? » demanda docilement la jeune fille.  
« Oui, j'aimerais que tu la maintiennes tranquille pour moi. Le temps que je fasse ma besogne. » ordonna gaiement Reito et la louve s'exécuta.  
« Natsuki ? Natsuki, que fais-tu ?! » cria Shizuru qui se fit maîtriser sur le lit par celle qu'elle appelait.  
« Cela est inutile, c'est à peine si elle souvient qu'elle s'appelle Natsuki » annonça Reito avant de déshabiller la jeune femme. Shizuru était très anxieuse, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait le visage inexpressif de son amie.  
« Natsuki, je t'en prie… » supplia la brune dans un dernier espoir, mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la louve.  
Shizuru sentit des mains froides parcourir son corps, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
Elle était écoeurée de cet homme dégoûtant. Elle était affligée que la délinquante ne réagisse pas. Elle était malheureuse que Natsuki ne se rappelle plus d'elle.  
Reito ne tenait plus, il déchira le haut de la jeune femme avec beaucoup de brutalité. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de frayeur.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Tu vas apprécier… » déclara le Dragon qui entama le déshabillement du bas.  
La brune releva sa tête pour plonger dans les yeux émeraude de Natsuki.  
« Ne… Ne regarde pas… Je t'en prie, Natsuki… » supplia Shizuru en même temps qu'une larme perla sur sa joue sous le regard vide de Blue Wolf.  
Le dénommé Dragon se mit à rire frénétiquement : « C'est inutile, elle n'obéit qu'à moi désormais ! Et je t'ordonne de bien mémoriser tout ce qui va se produire ce soir, Blue Wolf ! » ricana le jeune homme qui continuait de rire.  
Quelque chose mouilla la joue de notre héroïne, ce n'était pas ses larmes, mais… ceux de Natsuki._  
Natsuki pleure ? _se demanda la brune qui prit le reste de force en sa possession pour se débattre.  
Elle renversa Reito sur le sol en se relevant brutalement. Natsuki allait de nouveau la saisir, mais Shizuru se jeta dans ses bras en prenant possession de sa bouche.  
« Je t'ai dit que cela était inutile ! Tu commences vraiment à me fatiguer ! » cria Reito en donnant une baffe à notre héroïne avant de la plaquer sauvagement contre le lit. Cette fois-ci plus question d'y allait gentiment, le dénommé Dragon était brutal et très en colère.  
« Que… Qu'est-ce que… » murmura doucement Natsuki sans que personne n'y prête attention.  
« Natsuki !!!! » hurla la brune en larme pendant que le jeune homme tentait de la violer.  
« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! » ajouta Reito en frappant une nouvelle fois sa victime.

Tout ce que Dragon comprit sur le moment, était qu'un pied se trouvait devant son visage, avant d'être propulsé hors du lit.  
« Espèce de connard ! Je vais te faire la peau ! » hurla Natsuki en rage, qui enleva sa jacket pour couvrir la brune. Elle se pencha rapidement et avec une adresse incroyable, elle crocheta les menottes avec une barrette qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Shizuru se releva rapidement en mettant la veste que son amie lui avait donnée.  
Soudain, le système d'alarme retentit, Reito qui s'était enfuit de la pièce, l'avait allumé.  
« Et merde ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! » ordonna Natsuki qui prit la main de Shizuru.  
Nos deux héroïnes courraient dans le bâtiment, mais tous les agents de sécurité les collaient aux derrières. Soudain, le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre…  
« Une moto ? Dans un immeuble ? » interrogea la brune surprise.  
« Sacré Nao ! » déclara Natsuki en se dirigeant vers le bruit.  
Nao se tenait belle et bien à côté d'une moto. Elle lança deux casques à nos jeunes filles qui grimpèrent immédiatement sur l'engin.  
Natsuki fit démarrer son destrier mécanique à travers les couloirs. La blonde qui avait fait entrer Shizuru dans l'immeuble, se tenait avec un grand sourire, dans un coin du corridor, avec un panneau dans les mains qui disait : Vole petit ange, vole !  
Blue Wolf comprit immédiatement le message et changea sa trajectoire vers la fenêtre à côté de sa camarade. La moto brisa les vitres du treizième étage, en s'envolant dans les air, avant d'atterrir sur un immeuble en construction juste en face.

« Et vous vous croyez malin, bande de petit salopard ? » interrogea Reito en colère, « Non seulement vous l'avez laissée s'enfuir, mais en plus, vous l'avez aidez ?! »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Dragon » répondit sur un ton frivole le détenteur de la marque de l'ours.  
« Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai pas vu que vous avez délibérément ralentit les agents de sécurité en leur indiquant de fausse route ? Comment a-t-elle eu une moto, hein ? Et j'aimerais savoir qui a saboté la séance de lavage de cerveau ! » rétorqua le leader en frappant contre la table. Il avait convoqué tous les membres du Datenshi en réunion urgente.  
« De toute façon, vu ton comportement, nous avons la confirmation que Blue Wolf n'avait pas tort ! Tu nous dois des explications, Dragon. » articula méchamment le jeune homme tatoué d'un tigre. Tous regardèrent suspicieusement leur soi-disant leader.  
« Allez crache le morceau, ma poule ! » ajouta Bloody Bear, mais apparemment cela fut la phrase de trop. Reito sortit une télécommande de sa poche en regardant tout le monde.  
« Savez-vous ce que c'est ça ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire victorieux sur le coin de sa bouche, « Avec ça, je peux faire sauter vaut misérable petite tête d'abruti ! »  
Tous les membres du Datenshi retinrent leurs souffles après une telle annonce.  
« Hé, oui ! » reprit Reito, « Vous avez bien une petite puce explosive dans vos tête et ce, depuis que mon père vous a adoptés ! Alors à votre place, j'obéirais sagement à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir. »  
« C'est du bluff ! » rétorqua Bloody Bear en se relevant de sa chaise.  
« Voyons alors ! » Reito appuya sur une touche de la télécommande.  
Soudain le jeune homme avec la marque de l'ours, se mit à crier frénétiquement en se tenant la tête. Tout se passait exactement comme avec le Rat.  
« Non, arrête ! On a compris, on va t'écouter ! Alors arrête ça, je t'en prie ! » cria Nao en rejoignant son ami. La douleur se calma et le jeune homme respira fort pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Reito avait un visage satisfait : « Bien ! A présent, il me reste encore une chose à faire avec cette télécommande. » Tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux à cette annonce.

Nos deux héroïnes arrivèrent sans encombre chez Shizuru.  
« Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu entends ?! » gronda Natsuki qui ne voulait plus que son amie prenne des risques aussi inconsidérés pour elle, « Pourquoi es-tu venue me sauver ? »  
La seule réponse de la brune fut d'embrasser tendrement la louve qui en rougit.  
« A-attends… Je… » bégaya Natsuki avant de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois, par les lèvres de Shizuru. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant un instant.  
Shizuru se retira lentement du baiser en fixant sa bien-aimée : « C'est parce que je t'aime, Natsuki » Blue Wolf se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.  
« Ara ? Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse… » ricana la brune qui se rendit compte que le comportement de son amie était étrange, « Natsuki ? »  
« Ma tête ! Arg ! J'ai mal à la tête ! » cria la louve en tombant à genou._  
Oh non !! La micro bombe ! _cria intérieurement la brune totalement paniquée.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plus ^^

Et maintenant la question est... Vais-je la tuer ou pas? XD


	9. Boom?

**Chapitre IX**

La pièce était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient le petit appartement de Shizuru. Cette dernière se trouvait dans son salon avec un thé qui avait refroidi avec le temps. La jeune femme avait le regard vague, son visage exprimait de l'horreur. Dans ce silence pesant, une larme perla sur la joue de la brune. Ce qui était au départ qu'une petite goutte d'eau, devint un torrent.  
Shizuru sanglotait doucement, seule sur son canapé. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance intérieure, comme si des pieux transperçaient son cœur. Elle laissa tomber sur le sol sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux comme son cœur en ce moment.  
Les pleures ne faisaient qu'empirer de minute en minute et cela semblait être sans fin. La brune pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Shizuru sortit la petite chaînette qui pendait à son coup, de sous son t-shirt. Elle toucha délicatement le petit anneau où le nom de Natsuki y était gravé. La brune resta un instant à admirer l'objet, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas trop penser au malheur qui lui était tombé dessus.  
« Pourquoi… » murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains, « Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
« Shizuru ? » fit une voix dans la pièce.  
La brune se retourna immédiatement après que l'on ait prononcé son nom.  
« Natsuki ? » interrogea l'agent H.I.M.E surprise, « Mais tu ne devrais pas te lever ! Tu es encore faible ! »  
La brune n'avait pas tort, la louve avait besoin d'énormément de repos après ce qui venait de se produire.

**-Début du Flash Back-**

« Natsuki ! Natsuki ! » cria Shizuru complètement paniquée. La micro bombe qui se trouvait dans la tête de son amie, s'était activée. Et personne ne savait comment arrêter ce petit explosif.  
« Et merde ! Arg ! 'Tin, ça fait un mal de chien ! » grogna Natsuki qui couru dans la cuisine en scrutant rapidement partout dans la pièce.  
« Natsuki, que cherches-tu ? » demanda l'agent H.I.M.E qui voulait à tout prix, aider la jeune fille. La louve changea de pièce et partit dans la salle de bain où elle y fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.  
« Natsuki ? »  
« Sais-tu réanimer une personne ? » interrompit Natsuki qui continua sa fouille.  
« Ara ? » Shizuru ne comprenait pas du tout ce que faisait la délinquante.  
« Sais-tu le faire, oui ou non ?! » hurla la louve à cause de son maux de tête.  
« Oui, je sais le faire ! » répondit rapidement la brune qui vit Natsuki prendre un sèche-cheveux et qui le brancha à une prise.  
« Ok ! Compte jusqu'à cinq et débranche-le ! »  
« Quoi ? » A peine Shizuru eut le temps de comprendre, Natsuki mis sa main qui tenait l'appareil électronique, dans l'eau. Des éclaires lui traversèrent tout le corps. La brune s'empressa de couper le courant et sortit prudemment Blue Wolf de la salle de bain. Son cœur ne battait plus…  
Sans plus attendre, Shizuru commença à faire du bouche-à-bouche puis, le massage cardiaque.  
« Je t'en prie, Natsuki. Reviens à toi ! » disait la brune en reprenant son souffle pour le transférer à son amie. Mais le cœur de la jeune fille ne réagissait toujours pas.  
« Allez ! Allez, reviens à toi ! Je t'en prie ! » supplia la brune en continuant d'appuyer à mainte reprise, sur la poitrine de la louve. Des larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux.  
« Pas maintenant, Natsuki ! » hurla Shizuru en donnant un coup brutal dans le thorax de la morte, « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant »  
Soudain, Natsuki se releva brusquement en toussant très fort. La brune embrassa tendrement la revenante en pleurant.  
« Oi, Shizuru… J'ai besoin de respirer, tu sais » déclara la louve en essayant les gouttelettes sur les joues de sa sauveuse.  
« Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur comme ça, plus jamais… » sanglota Shizuru en prenant Natsuki dans une étreinte.  
« Désolé… Il fallait que je court-circuite la bombe qui était dans ma tête… Merci, Shizuru… » répondit doucement Natsuki avant de s'évanouir de fatigue.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Natsuki prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter : « Je vais bien maintenant… Pourquoi pleures-tu, Shizuru ? »  
Shizuru se blottit fort contre la louve, le seul soutient qu'elle pouvait avoir. Blue Wolf lui caressa gentiment les cheveux pour calmer les sanglots de la brune.  
« On vient de m'appeler, c'est mon père… Il vient de faire une crise cardiaque… Il se trouve au urgence en ce moment.» répondit l'agent du H.I.M.E qui commença à se calmer petit à petit, grâce à la présence de sa bien-aimée.  
« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? Je viens avec toi, si tu veux. » demanda doucement Natsuki.

Il était quatre heures du matin, nos deux héroïnes arrivèrent au centre médical. Elles attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération.  
Le père de Shizuru était sa seule et dernière famille. Elle avait perdu sa mère à un très jeune âge. Et pour des raisons personnelles, son père avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses parents.  
La brune priait silencieusement sur le banc pendant que Natsuki fixait la lumière rouge qui indiquait que l'opération était en cour. La louve prit la main la jeune fille angoissée pour la soutenir, et cette dernière la resserra fortement.  
Soudain, la lumière rouge s'éteignit et un médecin sortit de la salle d'opération. Shizuru partit immédiatement à sa rencontre. Natsuki restait assise en regardant les deux personnes parler. Depuis là où elle se trouvait, elle n'entendait rien.  
Shizuru se remit de nouveau à pleureur, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement, ce qui rassura notre petite louve qui s'écroula de sommeil.

Le soleil venait de se lever, Shizuru était restée toute la nuit, au chevet de son père. Natsuki entra doucement dans la pièce.  
« Tiens, prends ça. Ca te fera du bien. » annonça la terroriste en tendant une tasse de thé à son amie, « Tu devrais te reposer, tu sais. Je peux veiller sur lui, si tu veux. »  
« Non, je veux être présente au moment où il se réveillera. » répondit la brune qui accepta gracieusement la boisson chaude.  
« Shi… zu… ru ? »  
« Otou-Shan ! Oui, c'est moi, Shizuru ! » cria la jeune femme en prenant la main de son père. Natsuki rattrapa miraculeusement la tasse sans qu'une seule goutte n'en tombe, avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser le père et la fille un moment en tête à tête.  
La louve se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'attente. Une télévision qui était allumée, affichait les nouvelles. L'attention de Natsuki fut immédiatement prise lorsqu'elle entendit le mot 'Datenshi'.  
« Il semblerait que le fameux groupe de terroriste ait encore frappé. Et cette fois-ci, le nombre de mort est incalculable. Il semblerait que le Datenshi soit passé aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui, ils ont fait exploser une gare en plein centre ville. »  
Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi ses amis s'attaqueraient à des innocents ainsi ? Chaque attentat avait toujours pour but de réaliser l'idéologie de leur boss. Pourquoi faire exploser une gare dans ces cas-là ?  
« Il y a anguille sous roche » se murmura la jeune fille qui entendit une infirmière l'appeler. Elle l'informa que Shizuru la demandait dans la chambre de monsieur Fujino.

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer » déclara Kenji Fujino à sa fille avec un magnifique sourire. Cette dernière venait de lui parler de notre louve. Elle lui avait raconté à quel point Natsuki la fascinait et lui plaisait.  
« Ara, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer. » ajouta Shizuru qui avait autant hâte que son père, que Natsuki arrive.  
« Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler la personne qui a dérobée le cœur de ma fille adorée. » commenta Kenji qui commençait à être impatient.  
Celle qui était tant attendue, entra enfin dans la pièce.  
« Saeko ?! » interrogea l'homme terriblement surpris, en se relevant brutalement de son lit.  
« Otou-San, tu dois rester tranquille. Et il y a erreur, cette jeune fille est Natsuki. » reprit la brune en repoussant doucement son père contre le lit.  
« Excuse-moi… » répondit l'homme en se recouchant, « Jeune fille, je suis heureux de vous rencontrez. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »  
Natsuki rougit en pensant que Shizuru avait parler d'elle à son père : « En-enchantée, monsieur »  
« Tu avais raison, Shizuru. Elle est adorable quand elle rougit. » ricana Kenji.  
La fille et le père se mirent à rire, ce qui mit très mal à l'aise la louve.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit en grognant notre délinquante, « Qui est cette Saeko ? »  
C'était bien la première fois que l'on confondait notre héroïne avec quelqu'un d'autre, et par pure curiosité, Natsuki voulait savoir qui cela pouvait être.  
« Saeko Kuga était une vieille amie à moi. Elle te ressemble trait pour trait, ma petite. » certifia le père de la brune qui ne revenait toujours pas de la ressemblance.  
« Vous avez bien dis Kuga ?! » fit Natsuki en hurlant de stupeur, « Vous avez connu ma mère ?! »  
« C'est votre mère ? Mais bien sûr que je suis sot. Elle avait une fille qui s'appelait Natsuki ! »  
« Ara, que de découverte aujourd'hui » commenta la brune qui admirait les deux visages ébahis devant elle.  
« Mais Shizuru, tu ne te rappelles donc pas de ta marraine ? Natsuki était déjà venue à la maison lorsque vous étiez toutes petites. » expliqua Kenji très heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir l'enfant de sa défunte amie, « Vous adoriez jouer ensemble. C'était adorable ! »  
Nos deux héroïnes se regardèrent, mais aucune des deux n'avaient le moindre souvenir de cette époque. Elles devaient être bien trop jeune pour s'en rappeler.  
« Que le monde est bien petit… » reprit le père de la brune qui se releva lentement, son visage devint triste, « Navré, ma petite Natsuki… Après la mort de tes parents, j'aurais voulu prendre ta garde, mais tu avais disparue avant même que je puisse faire quelque chose. »  
Effectivement, le chef des Datenshi n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'adopter tous les petits orphelins de ses pauvres associés décédés.  
« Cela me fait penser à quelque chose » débuta l'homme après quelques minutes de silence, « Le soir avant que tes parents ne se fassent assassiner, ta mère est venue me voir. Elle m'a confié un disque dur externe qu'elle m'a dit de te le donner un jour, si je te revoyais. Je n'ai jamais regardé le contenu car je respecte l'intimité de mon amie. »  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en même temps : « Un testament ! »  
« Otou-San, où se trouve donc ce disque dur ? » interrogea la brune qui ramassa rapidement sa veste et ses clés.  
« Il se trouve dans les trésors familiaux, ma fille. Je pense que tu vois parfaitement où il est caché. » répondit Kenji en souriant.  
« Merci, Otou-San. Natsuki, je vais chercher la voiture, rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes. Au revoir, Otou-San. » Shizuru embrassa son père sur le front avant de quitter en toute vitesse, la pièce. Natsuki restait silencieuse, elle ne revenait toujours pas que sa mère lui avait laissé quelque chose avant sa mort.  
La louve s'apprêtait elle aussi, à quitter la chambre : « Merci beaucoup, monsieur Fujino. Nous reviendrons vous revoir, c'est promis. »  
Avant que Natsuki ne ferme la porte de la pièce, elle se fit interpeller par Kenji.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que cache ce disque dur, mais faîtes attention à vous. Toutefois, je me sens rassuré de savoir que ma fille soit amoureuse de toi, ma petite Natsuki. Saeko doit elle aussi, bien rire depuis le paradis. Prend soin de ma fille, je t'en prie. » déclara gentiment monsieur Fujino heureux d'avoir vu nos deux héroïnes aujourd'hui.  
La délinquante sourit en rougissant : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais… Je pense que moi aussi, je… Rah ! C'est trop ambarassant ! Au revoir, monsieur. »  
Natsuki quitta la chambre en laissant un homme éclaté de rire derrière elle. _Elle a bien grandi cette petite. Saeko veille sur ma fille et la tienne de là où tu es_, pensa le père de Shizuru.

En arrivant chez son père, Shizuru fit attendre son amie dans le salon, le temps qu'elle aille chercher l'objet de leur visite. Lorsque la brune revint avec le disque dur, nos héroïnes décidèrent de découvrir le contenu de cette boite métallique, chez l'agent du H.I.M.E.  
Le trajet dans la voiture se fit en silence. Natsuki tenait l'héritage de sa mère entre ses mains, et elle le fixait tout depuis qu'elle était montée dans le véhicule.  
« Est-ce que ça va aller, Natsuki ? » fit Shizuru en brisant enfin l'atmosphère pesant. La voix de la brune apaisa soudainement Natsuki qui leva finalement la tête pour regarder la conductrice.  
« Je crois… Tu regarderas avec moi, hein ? » grommela la jeune fille aux cheveux de la nuit.  
« Si Natsuki m'en donne la permission, cela sera volontiers. »  
Les deux demoiselles étaient bien anxieuses de découvrir ce que Saeko voulait montrer à sa fille.


	10. Trahison

**Chapitre X**

Nos deux héroïnes étaient installées devint l'ordinateur portable de Shizuru. Natsuki prit son courage à deux et brancha le disque dur externe que sa mère lui avait laissé. Une série de document et fichier défilèrent devant leurs yeux. La louve entama son exploration pendant que la brune regardait à côté.  
La moitié des informations était sur la société qui s'appelait Otome's corporation désormais. Mais aucune donnée importante ou étrange à signaler pour le moment. Lorsque notre petite héroïne tomba sur un dossier nommé 'trop mignon'. Intriguée, Natsuki ouvrit le fichier qui était rempli de photo et de quelques vidéos.  
Toutes les images montraient Natsuki lorsqu'elle était petite avec ses parents. A cette vue, notre petite louve avait les larmes aux yeux, mais était bien trop fière pour le montrer à Shizuru. Malgré tous ses efforts, la brune avait compris ce que ressentait son amie et la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot ou un commentaire qui aurait pu faire rougir la louve.  
Nos héroïnes entamèrent avec beaucoup de curiosité une vidéo nommée 'ShizNat'

**-Début de la vidéo-**

« Regarde par ici, Natsuki ! Regarde la caméra. » fit la personne qui tenait l'appareil, c'était Saeko Kuga.  
« Mou, Oka-San, je n'aime pas être filmée… » bouda une petite Natsuki de quatre ans.  
« Mais non, plus tard, tu me remercieras pour ça. » répondit joyeusement la mère, « Shizuru-Chan, viens aussi devant la caméra. »  
La scène se déplaça sur une petite fillette aux cheveux châtain clair qui offrit un magnifique sourire.  
« Tu vois, Natsuki, prend exemple sur elle. Elle est sage elle au moins. » commenta Saeko qui filma aussi le père de Shizuru qui sirotait tranquillement son thé dans le jardin.  
« C'est normal qu'elle soit parfaite ! » rétorqua Natsuki en croisant les bras, « C'est ma future femme, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit être parfaite ! »  
« Ara » exclama Shizuru en rougissant, « Serais-ce une demande en mariage ? Mais Natsuki n'a même pas de bague… »  
« Bien sûr que si ! » la fillette aux cheveux de la nuit sortit de sous son T-shirt, une petite chaînette avec un bague pendu au bout, « Mais il est encore trop grand pour toi… Je te demanderais en mariage le jour où il tiendra sur ton doigt. »  
On entendit Kenji rire derrière en se rapprochant des deux petites filles. Il s'accroupit devant celle qui demandait la main de sa fille.  
« Il faut passer par le père en premier, avant de prendre la main de ma fille. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
« Kenji, c'est pas gentil. Tu viens de détruire la demande en mariage que ma fille vient de faire » ricana Saeko. Et les deux adultes se mirent à rire pendant que les enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

**-Fin de la vidéo-**

Natsuki ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de visualiser, elle savait déjà que son amie allait émettre un commentaire là-dessus, c'était obligatoire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la brune l'interrompit en mettant la bague à son doigt, la bague qu'elle avait dérobé à la louve le jour de leur retrouvaille.  
« Ara, j'arrive à le mettre à mon doigt désormais » ricana la brune lorsque soudain, Natsuki prit possession de ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Le baiser devint fougueux et la louve glissa lentement sa main sous la chemise de l'agent H.I.M.E.  
« Cela veux dire que tu acceptes ma demande en mariage ? » contre-attaqua Natsuki sans arrêter son exploration sur les courbes de la brune.  
« Ara, mais il faut en parler à mon père avant… » articula Shizuru qui frémissait sous les caresses.  
« J'ai déjà son accord » déclara Blue Wolf avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. Elle referma doucement l'ordinateur avant de porter Shizuru comme une mariée.  
« Ara, Natsuki ne veut pas finir de regarder ? » demanda la brune qui rougissait d'être soulevée ainsi.  
« Il se fait tard, je finirais ça demain matin. » répondit la louve qui entreprit sa marche dans la chambre. Elle déposa gentiment la jeune femme sur le lit.  
« Mou, Natsuki ne va même pas me faire de déclaration ? » reprit Shizuru en faisant semblant de bouder. Elle essayait de déstabiliser la délinquante, mais ce soir, cela ne marchait pas. Natsuki savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'obtiendrait à n'importe quel prix. La jeune terroriste se posa au-dessus de l'agent anti-terroriste en la fixant dans les yeux.  
Elle rapprocha doucement son visage de sa partenaire : « Fujino Shizuru, je vous aime. Voulez-vous devenir mienne ? » Shizuru était sans voix et rougissait beaucoup à cette annonce.  
« Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un 'oui' ? » interrogea la louva qui dévora le cou de sa proie qui en gémit. Shizuru passa ses mains sous le haut de Natsuki et à sa grande surprise, cette dernière ne l'en empêcha pas comme toutes les autres fois. Il semblerait que la jeune fille ne reculerait vraiment devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle convoitait. Ce soir, le désir charnel de nos deux héroïnes sera entièrement consumé.

Shizuru se réveilla gentiment au premier rayon du soleil. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir sa petite délinquante à côté d'elle car Natsuki avait toujours pour habitude de disparaître tôt le matin. Pour une fois, la brune pouvait admirer son visage angélique endormie.  
Shizuru blottit doucement son corps nu contre son amie qui portait la même tenue.  
« Mmmh… 'Jour, Shizuru… » grommela Natsuki encore à moitié entrain de rêver.  
« Bonjour, mon cœur » répondit la brune en embrassant le front de sa voisine, « Ca te dis un petit déjeuner ? »  
Natsuki posa un instant son doigt sur la bouche pour réfléchir avant de sauter brutalement sur Shizuru : « Mais je veux quelque chose avant le ptit dèj ! »  
Sans que la brune ne puisse répliquer, ses lèvres se firent capturer par la délinquante.  
Deux heures plus tard, Shizuru put partir préparer le petit déjeuner.

Pendant que la brune se trouvait dans la cuisine, Natsuki entama la suite de l'exploration de la documentation de sa mère. Elle parcoura rapidement les quelques documents restant en buvant une tasse de café.  
Shizuru préparait gentiment ses omelettes lorsqu'elle entendit un verre se briser. La brune enleva la poêle de la plaque chauffante avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Elle découvrit que Natsuki avait brisé sa tasse dans sa main, elle saignait et s'était brûlée avec le café.  
« Natsuki ? » interrogea la brune qui regarda immédiatement l'état de la main de son amie, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
Le visage de la louve exprimait en même temps la haine, le dégoût et la tristesse. Shizuru alla rapidement chercher la trousse de secours pour prodiguer les premiers soins à la délinquante.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » questionna l'agent H.I.M.E en soignant puis, en bandant la blessure.  
La louve ne répondit pas, son regard restait figé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Shizuru regarda ce qui captait tant l'attention de son amie. Elle vit qu'un fichier était ouvert et entama sa lecture.

_Ma chère petite Natsuki,_

_Si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu as survécue et malheureusement pas ton père et moi. Je me demande quelle âge tu as à présent. Tu dois avoir grandi, ma fille. En ce moment, tu te trouves dans ta chambre à dormir comme un petit ange.  
Mais revenons au pourquoi de ce message. Ma fille, tu dois certainement savoir que ton père et moi faisons parties d'un groupe pour créer une société. Il se trouve donc qu'un problème soit survenu. Ce soir, ton père et moi partons rejoindre nos associés car il se trouve que Rufus Kanzaki complote quelque chose.  
Si nous ne revenons pas vivant, ton père et moi te souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde, ma fille. En espérant que tu restes éloignée de cette société que des amis et nous avions voulu bâtir pour un futur meilleur pour nos enfants. Car il semblerait que cela ait plutôt tourné dans la mauvaise direction.  
Je dois arrêter d'écrire, il est l'heure de partir. Si cela tournait mal, j'ai demandé à monsieur Fujino que tu connais très bien, de prendre ta garde._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment plus que tout._

_Saeko Kuga_

Shizuru n'en revenait pas, celui que tous les membres du Datenshi appelait leur sauveur, était en réalité l'assassin de leurs parents. Pire dans tout cela, ils auraient servi aveuglément cet être infâme. Natsuki était totalement hors d'elle, elle se leva et prit sa jacket.  
« Natsuki ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? A l'Otome's corporation ? C'est du suicide ! » cria la brune qui prit son amie dans ses bras pour la retenir.  
« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je vais lui faire payer à ce salopard ! » hurla Natsuki en rage, « Je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! »  
Shizuru ne lâcha pas sa prise, elle essayait de résonnait la délinquante qui partait pour une mort certaine.  
« Natsuki, reprend ton sang froid ! » déclara la brune en plaquant Natsuki contre le mur, « Je veux t'aider et je le peux ! N'oublie pas que tes amis sont en danger, avec la micro bombe… »  
« Que veux-tu faire alors ? Restez là, les bras croisés ? »  
« Allons parler au chef des H.I.M.E, Sugiura Midori » ajouta Shizuru en relâchant Natsuki qui s'était un peu calmée après la demande de la brune.  
« Ok… Allons voir ta chef »


	11. Coopération

Oyo, tout le monde!  
Après un mois d'abscence, je me remet en activité! \o/

Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

« Quoi ?!? » hurla Haruka en se levant de sa chaise et en posant violement sa main sur la table.  
Tous les agents du H.I.M.E étaient en réunion d'urgence sous la demande de Shizuru. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki devait attendre à l'extérieur de la pièce, l'esprit anxieux. Elle se demandait si la réunion allait bien se passer.  
« Haruka, calme-toi ! » ordonna Midori qui réfléchissait à la proposition de la brune qui était de s'allier à Blue Wolf. L'idée était toute aussi intéressante que dangereuse.  
« Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? » ajouta la blonde qui décida enfin de se rassoire, « Moi, je n'ai pas confiance ! »  
« Suzushiro-San » commença notre héroïne aux yeux rubis, « Natsuki ainsi que tous ces camarades, ont été trahis par le chef du Datenshi. Qui plus est, tu parles de ma fiancée là. »  
Tous furent bien surpris de la déclaration et restèrent bouche bée.  
« Ok ! Je ne fais pas encore confiance à cette Blue Wolf, mais… » reprit la chef des H.I.M.E en se relevant lentement, « Mais je fais confiance à ton jugement, Shizuru »  
Midori regarda tous ses compagnons avec un regard décidé : « Finissons en avec le Datenshi une bonne fois pour toute ! »  
Toute la salle acquiesça à la déclaration, tous attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps.

Natsuki regardait à travers une fenêtre pas très loin de la salle de réunion. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis et maudissait celui qu'elle avait idolâtré. Son corps se raidit sous la colère, mais se détendit lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer dans ses bras. L'odeur de la brune, la louve aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.  
« Alors ? » demanda Natsuki sans se retourner et sans s'évader de l'étreinte.  
Shizuru se pencha vers l'oreille de sa bien-aimée : « Cette après-midi, nous allons mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Toute l'équipe y participera… »  
La brune retourna sa compagne pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser qui était chaste à la base, devint rapidement fougueux.  
« Hum ! Hum ! » toussa brutalement une blonde, ce qui interrompit nos deux héroïne. Derrière Haruka se trouvait Yukino totalement rouge et gênée.  
« Ara, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? » demanda innocemment Shizuru alors que Natsuki, elle aussi, était toute rouge.  
« C'est à propos de la micro bombe… » commença la jeune fille à lunette très timidement, « Je suis chargée de m'occuper de ce problème et… »  
« Et tu voudrais que Natsuki t'aide dans ce domaine, c'est cela ? » interrompit poliment la brune avec un petit sourire.  
La louve se tourna pour regarder sa petite amie avec interrogation.  
« Natsuki est douée dans ce qui est électronique et informatique, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Shizuru pour répondre à la surprise de son amie. Cette dernière acquiesça et suivit Yukino sans dire un mot.

Après une dure journée de labeur et de préparation, tout le monde rentrait petit à petit chez eux. Le plan sera exécuté demain soir, d'ici là tous les agents avaient quartier libre. Midori voulait que ses membres profitent de ce qui pourrait être leur dernière soirée. Car il était évidement que la mission contre le Datenshi serait dangereuse, rien ne garantirait le retour de tous les agents du H.I.M.E. Et tous en étaient conscients de ce risque.

Shizuru se trouvait dans sa cuisine et faisait tranquillement du thé. Tout l'appartement était bien silencieux, ce qui intrigua énormément la brune.  
Quelle fut donc sa stupeur lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine en découvrant son salon d'une grande obscurité. Seules quelques petites bougies illuminaient la pièce.  
« Ara ? » fit Shizuru lorsqu'elle sentit sa louve la prendre par surprise dans une étreinte.  
Sans dire un mot, la louve prit possession des lèvres de sa partenaire avec beaucoup de fougue. Ce n'était pas que Natsuki craignait de ne pas revenir vivante de la mission de demain, mais elle voulait tout de même passer cette soirée comme si c'était leur dernière. Elle voulait montrer à Shizuru tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.  
« Je t'aime, Shizuru » susurra la louve à son agent H.I.M.E, « Et j'ai envie de toi, là »  
« Ara, mais le thé… »  
« Au diable ton thé, Shizuru » répliqua Natsuki avant de dévorer le cou de sa proie avec tendresse. Elle vit rapidement la moue boudeuse de la brune. Cette dernière n'aimait pas que l'on insulte son breuvage préféré  
Natsuki soupira profondément : « Ok, ok… Après ton thé alors… »  
La rebelle relâcha doucement son étreinte et allait se retirer devant la télévision. Lorsqu'elle se fit assaillir et plaquer sur le canapé. Shizuru avait un regard que la louve n'avait encore jamais vu, un regard qui voulait la dévorer sur le champ.  
« Shizu… »  
La brune déroba le souffle de sa partenaire sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Ce soir là, il semblerait que la brunette sera la dominante contrairement aux habitudes. Ce qui ne saurait déplaire à notre petite louve.  
Nos deux héroïnes exprimèrent fougueusement, mais tendrement leur amour avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Elles ne se le disaient pas, mais elles avaient comme un mauvais pressentiment qui leur pinçait le cœur. Autant l'une que l'autre avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.  
Cet effroi ne fit qu'agrandir leur passion cette nuit-là en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

Le moment tant redouté arriva, tous étaient à leurs postes et attendaient les ordres. Shizuru et Natsuki s'introduiront les premières dans le bâtiment. Les membres du Datenshi connaissent leurs visages, ce qui permettrait à nos deux héroïnes d'essayer de raisonner les anciens compagnons de Blue Wolf. En aucun cas, la louve ne voudrait que l'un de ses camarades soient blessés. Une fois ses amis prévenus, Natsuki fera signe aux H.I.M.E d'entrer en action car le Datenshi possédait sa propre armée secrète.

Nos deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de se lancer dans la mission. Elles entrèrent là où Shizuru s'était infiltrée la dernière fois. Natsuki avançait à une vitesse hallucinante, elle terrassait tous les opposants sur son chemin et ce, sans les tuer. L'agilité de sa compagne impressionnait la brune.  
L'entraînement qu'avait subis la jeune fille, devait être bien poussé, se disait-elle.  
Sans trop de mal, nos héroïnes arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Ne voulant pas rester spectatrice, Shizuru prouva à la rebelle ses talents de combattante et maîtrisa tous les agents dans la pièce.  
« Wouah ! Ca, c'est ma femme ! » ria Natsuki avant de se jeter sur un des ordinateurs de surveillance. Elle sortit de son sac un cd qu'elle inséra dans l'appareil pendant que sa coéquipière faisait le gai. La louve fit comprendre à la brune qu'elle avait presque finie.  
Shizuru se mit des protèges oreilles et en donna à sa bien aimée. Une fois tout préparée, l'ex-terroriste enclencha la lecture du cd dans les haut-parleurs dans tout le bâtiment.

« Hé, Nao ! » hurla une blonde tatouée d'un serpent à la jambe, au bout d'un couloir.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shinku ? » interrogea Spider en se rapprochant de sa camarade.  
Shinku regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnait : « J'ai trouvé des gardes assommés… Et je peux affirmer sans hésitation que cela est l'œuvre de Blue Wolf »  
Contre tout attente, l'étonnement ne se dessina pas sur le visage de Nao. Cette dernière pensait bien que son amie allait faire une chose dans ce genre.  
Soudain, une musique se déclencha dans tous les haut-parleurs du bâtiment, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Et sans perdre une seule seconde, les deux jeunes demoiselles du Datenshi se ruèrent vers la salle d'où provenait le son.  
Shinku enfonça la porte de la pièce avant d'y pénétrer en faisant une roulade rapide. Elle dégaina son arme, mais plus personne ne se trouvait dans les lieux. Spider entra donc dans la salle puis partit analyser l'ordinateur en question. La jeune fille scruta un instant l'écran avant d'arrêter la chanson.

Un son strident et très désagréable se fit entendre après cette action. Toutes les personnes présentent dans l'immeuble, durent se boucher les oreilles sous la douleur.  
« Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ! » injuria Nao qui voulu fracasser l'ordinateur pour que le bruit cesse. La délinquante s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit un message apparaître sur l'écran.

_Ceci est un message pour les membres du Datenshi car je sais que vous serez les premiers à arriver ici…_  
La fille aux cheveux rouges fit signe à son amie de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur._  
C'est Blue Wolf qui écrit ce message. Et qui que vous soyez du Datenshi, faîtes passer ce message parmi tous nos camarades.  
Les agents du H.I.M.E attendent à l'extérieur du quartier général. Ils ne vous attaqueront pas si vous ne tentez pas de résister. Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis, mais vos alliés.  
Car j'ai découvert que…_

Nao et Shinku ne revenait pas des révélations qu'elles étaient entrain de lire. Leur chef les aurait donc trahis ?  
« C'est… C'est impossible… » marmonna la blonde qui semblait perdu. Elle était déchirée entre croire une amie fidèle ou croire un protecteur à qui elle devait la vie.  
Quant à la deuxième jeune fille, elle restait sans voix et continua sa lecture.

_Grâce à ce CD-ROM, nous avons détruit les puces explosives dans vos têtes…_

« Ce message va se détruire dans 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… » débuta une voix informatique, « 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… »  
L'ordinateur s'éteignit à la fin du décompte, laissant deux jeunes filles en pleine réflexion.  
« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Nao qui se fit interrompre pas son amie.  
« Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Non ! »  
« Shinku… » reprit celle qui portait le tatouage de la veuve noire, « Si Natsuki le dit, c'est que cela doit être vrai ! »  
« Qui nous dit que ce message n'est pas un piège des H.I.M.E? Qui nous dit que Blue Wolf n'est pas morte de la micro bombe que Reito avait activée ? Et est-ce que nos bombes sont vraiment désactivées ?» répondit rageusement Shinku qui ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi croire… A cet instant, le jeune homme avec le tatouage de l'ours entra dans la pièce.  
« Bloody Bear ? »

Natsuki et Shizuru se faufilèrent discrètement dans les couloirs, elles se dirigeaient lentement vers le bureau du Boss. A partir de là, la louve devait débloquer beaucoup de système de défense afin de sécuriser les lieux. Elle connaissait quasiment tous les pièges par cœur.  
« Alors… Ici, y des petites fentes dans les murs qui tirent des balles… Donc… » murmura Blue Wolf qui tentait de déverrouiller le système de ce mécanisme, « Et voilà ! »  
Shizuru assistait silencieusement face aux talents de sa bien-aimée qui commença à s'avancer dans la pièce.  
« Natsuki ! »

PAN !

La brune s'écroula au sol, devant les yeux tétanisés de la louve. Elle avait pourtant désactivé les pièges…  
« Shizuru !!! » hurla Natsuki qui partit vers sa fiancée, mais elle sentit la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Elle se retourna furtivement avec l'agent du H.I.M.E dans ses bras.  
Quelle fut donc sa rage lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne devant elle : « Reito ! »

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^


	12. Désolation

**Chapitre XII**

**PAN!**

Shizuru sentit une douleur dans son corps qui s'écroula lentement après l'impacte de la balle. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, notre héroïne était dans un état de choc, mais elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un contre elle. La brune entendait vaguement son nom.  
« Shizuru!!! » hurla Natsuki en serrant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Mais la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce, attira l'attention de la louve.  
L'ex-terroriste sentait son sang bouillir rien qu'à la vue de cette être qu'elle n'appréciait pas et qu'à présent, elle haïssait.  
« Reito! » articula notre louve comme si ce nom lui arrachait les cordes vocales.  
Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
« Je te croyait morte, Blue Wolf! Je suis impressionné, là. » déclara le tireur sans trop s'avancer vers nos deux jeunes filles. Le regard meurtrier de Natsuki le dissuada de baisser sa garde.  
« Enfoiré! Je vais te faire la peau! » grogna la délinquante avec beaucoup de rage, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie blessée toute seule. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix.  
Natsuki porta doucement la brune près d'un mur en gardant l'ennemi au coin de l'œil. Délicatement, la louve adossa l'agent du H.I.M.E.  
« Je reviens vite » chuchota Natsuki à l'oreille de Shizuru avant de faire face à Reito qui avait patiemment attendu. Par fairplay ou par crainte, cela restait à voir.  
Notre petite héroïne n'avait pas le cœur tranquille, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser l'état de santé de celle qu'elle aimait. Et le manque de réponse de cette dernière, ne la rassurait pas plus.  
« Finissons-en rapidement! » déclara Natsuki en levant son arme face à son adversaire.  
« Pourquoi ne pas prendre tout notre temps? Elle est déjà morte et tu le sais! » répliqua Reito en faisant le même geste que la jeune fille, « Tu sais très bien que je ne rate jamais ma cible. Et j'ai visé la meilleure partie, son cœur! »  
« Ta gueule! Tu parles trop Reito! » cria notre héroïne avant de foncer sur son opposant.

L'équipe des H.I.M.E attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Tous n'attendaient qu'un signale pour envahir les lieux.  
Haruka ne tenait plus en place, elle allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sa revanche sur le Datenshi.  
Mikoto mangeait tranquillement son bento en attendant le début de la mission.  
Yukino était planquée au-dessus d'un building en face de l'immeuble du Datenshi.  
Mai avait les mains qui tremblaient à cause de son stress.  
Yuuichi observait la rousse et marmonnait à lui même, des répliques qu'il pourrait dire pour rassurer sa camarade.  
Akane et Kazuya s'embrassaient langoureusement comme si cela était leur dernier baiser.  
Midori regardait toute son équipe avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.  
« On est un sacré numéro... » ricana-t-elle avant de prendre son talkie-walkie, « Yukino, où en est-on? »  
Le petite brune à lunette sortit ses jumelles: « Rien à signaler pour le moment, chef! »

Soudain quelqu'un sortit sur le toit du quartier générale du Datenshi. C'était Nao qui savait pertinemment qu'un agent du H.I.M.E pouvait la voir.  
« Chef, j'ai du nouveau! » annonça Yukino lorsqu'elle vit la terroriste brandir un drap blanc, « Feu vert! »  
« Ok! » répondit Midori qui se leva face à ses compagnons, « Mes amis, le moment est venu! Je ne vais pas répéter mon discours de la dernière fois... Je n'aurais qu'une chose à ajouter et ceci sera un ordre: interdiction de mourir! Sinon je viendrais vous botter le cul en enfer, les petits gars! »  
« Oui, chef! » crièrent tous avant de charger dans le bâtiment.

Les balles volaient dans tous les sens, Natsuki esquivait tous les tirs en faisant bien attention qu'aucune balle perdue ne touche Shizuru.  
« Alors Blue Wolf? Tu n'es pas aussi forte qu'on le dit en fin de compte! » ricana Reito qui profitait de handicape de son adversaire.  
« Enfoiré! » ragea la louve en se mordant les lèvres. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, elle se faufila derrière son adversaire. Reito l'empêcha de tirer, mais Natsuki réussi tout de même à placer un coup de pied qui fit tomber l'homme.  
Au moment où notre héroïne allait appuyer sur la détente, elle vit que Reito avait Shizuru sur son champ de tir.  
« Et merde... » marmonna Blue Wolf en reprenant sa respiration et qui réfléchissait à toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle.  
« Game over! » déclara Reito qui avait profiter de ce petit instant d'inattention pour viser Natsuki de son pistolet, « Tout ça pour protéger une morte! Tu vas très vite la rejoindre! »

**PAN!**

Natsuki avait la main sur la poitrine, les yeux écarquillés au possible et une goutte de sueur qui perla de son front. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de blessure sur son corps. Reito était étalé sur le sol, inactif.  
« Tout va bien, Natsuki? » demanda une petite voix particulière.  
La louve tourna lentement la tête et reprit enfin ses esprits: « Shizuru?! »  
La brune avait un petit sourire sur sa bouche et comprit que sa partenaire n'avait rien comprit à voir sa tête de carpe. Natsuki se jeta dans les bras de sa bien-aimée avec un grand soulagement.  
« Shizuru! J'ai eu si peur! Comment? Tu n'es pas blessée? Tu as mal quelque part? » interrogea l'ex-agent du Datenshi très inquiète.  
« Doucement, Natsuki. Une seule question à la fois. » répondit joyeusement la brune, « Je n'ai rien. »  
« Rien? Mais il t'a tout de même tiré dessus! » rétorqua sévèrement Blue Wolf.  
Shizuru mit sa main dans son col et tira sur une petite chaînette sous le regard perplexe de sa camarade.  
« Regarde » déclara la brune en montrant la bague qu'elle portait autour du coup, l'anneau était totalement déformé à cause de l'impacte de la balle, « Pardonne-moi, j'ai cassé ta belle bague... »  
« Baka! » grogna la louve en reserrant fort son étreinte, « Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte! »

Nao traversait les corridors à grand pas, elle voulait partir rejoindre Blue Wolf, son amie.  
« Nao! » interpela une personne derrière la jeune fille à la crinière de feu.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Shinku? » demanda la jeune fille en se retournant lentement, « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois en Blue Wolf! »  
« Même si c'est devoir nous combattre, je sais... » interrompit la blonde en se mordillant les lèvres, « Dans ce cas... »  
Nao observait attentivement celle dont on ne connaissait pas son camp. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas combattre ses compagnons, mais n'hésiterait pas à dégainer son arme.  
« Shinku, je veux venger ma mère! » termina Nao avant de reprendre sa route, « Tu es ou tu n'es pas avec moi? »  
La blonde resta un instant silencieuse, puis sortit son arme dans la direction de celle qui était comme sa sœur. Un coup de feu retentit sans même que la veuve noir puisse se retourner.  
« Nao... » commença Shinku en baissant son arme, « Qui t'a dit qu'on ne croyait pas Natsuki? »  
A cet instant, un homme qui était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un mur, s'écroula sur le sol devant les pied de Nao.  
« Ma petite Spider, si on te laisse partir toute seule qui sait ce qui t'arriverait! » déclara fièrement la blonde tatouée d'un serpent sur la jambe.  
« On? » reprit Nao surprise.  
« Rendez-vous dans la salle de conférence. Tout le monde nous y attend là-bas! »

Les agents du H.I.M.E prirent petit à petit le contrôle des lieux. Le rez de chaussé, le premier étage, le deuxième étage, rien ne pouvait arrêter la brigade de Midori qui avançait lentement, mais sûrement.  
Un système d'alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Natsuki leva la tête avant de se tourner vers sa partnaire.  
« Tes amis sont déjà là! » annonça la louve en se relevant tranquillement, « On ferait mieux de se dépêcher! Maintenant, ils savent que nous sommes ici! »  
En un temps record, une petite brigade de soldat arriva là où se trouvait nos deux petites héroïnes, armés jusqu'aux dents.  
« Ferme les yeux! » ordonna Natsuki avant de lancer une grenade aveuglante sur ses opposants.  
Toute la brigade fut ébloui par le flash, la louve en profita pour les descendre un à un. Au moment où Blue Wolf allait les achever, la brune l'en empêcha en retenant son bras.  
« Shizuru? » interrogea Natsuki complètement surprise, « Pourquoi? »  
« Cela suffit, Natsuki. Nous n'avons pas besoin de les tuer. » expliqua calmement Shizuru, « Laisse-les... »  
« Mais pourquoi?! C'est tuer ou être tué! » rétorqua la jeune délinquante désorientée.  
« Non, Natsuki... C'est pas comme cela que ça se passe... »  
« Si! On me l'a appris ainsi! Je dois les... »  
Les douces lèvres de Shizuru interrompirent la louve qui commençait à s'irriter car elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa bien-aimée. Depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui avait inculqué qu'il fallait tuer sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune pitié.  
« Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de tuer... » marmonna Natsuki d'une voix faible et désemparée.  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, Natsuki. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » rassura la brune en prenant la louva dans ses bras, « Tu as changé et en bien! »  
La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude acquiesça lentement la tête avant d'embrasser Shizuru.  
« Bon allons-y » déclara enfin Natsuki en prenant la main de la brune, « On a encore du chemin a faire. »

Nos deux héroïnes reprirent leur parcours, elles avaient encore quelque chose à finir. Elles s'éloignèrent lentement des lieux.  
Dans la pièce un long silence régnait, lorsque soudain un bruit retentit: « Fait chier! »  
Reito se releva lentement et douloureusement: « C'est pas encore fini! »  
Le jeune homme se mit sur ses jambes en titubant. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, rattraper les deux jeunes filles.


	13. Imposture

**Chapitre XIII**

Shizuru et Natsuki coururent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs qui les mèneraient jusqu'au chef du Datenshi, l'assassin des parents de la louve.  
Sans tenir compte de sa fatigue, la brune suivait avec un peu de peine la cadence de son amie qui avait apparemment bien plus d'endurance qu'elle.  
Blue Wolf quant à elle, remarquait bien l'épuisement de sa compagne, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir, le temps était compté. Malgré tout, Natsuki décida de faire une pause car avoir une alliée épuisée ne servirait pas à grand chose durant un combat. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment du Datenshi semblait simple, mais c'était sans compter les sous-sols secrets qui ressemblaient presque à un labyrinthe.  
Shizuru n'était pas du tout contre le fait de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que sa fiancée avait des capacités phénoménales. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle se demandait si tous les autres membres du Datenshi possédaient de telles compétences.  
La brune fixa la louve avec des yeux plein de tendresse et d'admiration.

Soudain, Natsuki sortit furtivement son révolver et le pointa dans la direction de Shizuru qui fut bien surprise.  
« Qui va là? » interrogea sévèrement l'ex-agent du Datenshi, « Sors de ta cachette! »  
Une ombre s'avança lentement derrière l'intersection du couloir avant de révéler une personne bien familière pour nos deux héroïnes: « Comme on se retrouve, Blue Wolf! »  
Natsuki resta quelques secondes l'arme levée avant de l'abaisser le long de son corps. Elle soupira lentement: « Évite d'apparaître par surprise derrière nous, Nao! »  
La nouvelle venue pouffa de rire face à la réaction de sa camarade: « Surprise? Je savais que tu allais me repérer, toi. »  
La veuve noire s'avança tranquillement vers la louve tout en regardant Shizuru qui se contenta de lui sourire.  
« Les autres sont dans la salle de réunion, ils nous rejoindront plus tard. Quant à moi, je vous accompagne jusqu'au Boss » annonça Nao en faisant un petit clin d'œil.  
Avec un sourire narquois, Natsuki répondit: « Tsss! Tu arrives un peu tard, toi. On est presque déjà arrivé à destination. »  
« Oh, ça va! » grommela la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, « Pour la peine, je vais faire le reste du travail! »  
Après ces mots, Nao s'avança à grand pas sans attendre ses deux alliées.

« Que faisons-nous alors? » demanda Bloody Bear à ses confrères qui s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la même pièce, « Qui devons-nous croire? »  
Un silence pesant régnait dans la place, personne ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation.  
« Moi, je vais vous dire quoi faire! » fit tout d'un coup une voix.  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir l'intrus parmi eux et ce fut avec mécontentement qu'ils reconnurent leur interlocuteur.  
« Reito! Que fais-tu ici? » interrogea furieusement Shinku en se relevant brutalement de sa chaise.  
Un sourire des plus mesquins se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du nouveau venu: « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt »

« Suivant! » ricana Nao en achevant un par un ses adversaires, « Trop facile! Suivant! »  
La crinière rouge progressait à une grande vitesse pendant que nos deux héroïnes se contentèrent de courir juste derrière.  
« Vos capacités sont vraiment étonnantes! » commenta Shizuru qui essayait tant bien que mal, de suivre le rythme, « A croire que vous êtes des surhommes! »  
Natsuki se mit à rire avant de répondre fièrement: « Voilà le résultat de plusieurs années de labeur et d'entrainement! »  
La brune se tut un instant face aux paroles de sa bien-aimée. Dans le fond, notre agent du H.I.M.E ressentait une forme de frustration car elle aussi avait travaillé dur pour arriver au grade qu'elle trônait désormais. Pourtant, elle se sentait impuissante face aux membres du Datenshi. Qu'avaient-ils tous en plus qu'elle ne possédait pas?

Shizuru fut brutalement extirpée de ses pensées lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte métallisée.  
« Ara, elle est gigantesque... Et comment comptez-vous y pénétrer? » fit la brune en posant sa main contre la joue. Bien évidemment, elle était ironique car elle savait pertinemment que ses deux compagnes avaient plus d'un tour dans leurs manches.  
« Derrière cette porte ce trouve l'homme à abattre... » marmonna Natsuki en serrant le poing.  
« On va enfin voir la gueule de ce salaud! » ajouta Nao sur le même ton que la louve.  
« Ara, vous n'aviez jamais vu le visage de celui qui vous dirigeait? » interrogea Shizuru extrêmement surprise.  
La louve regarda la veuve noire dans les yeux, toutes les deux acquiescèrent en même temps avant de se retourner dans la direction de la porte.  
Nao appuya sur un petit bouton imperceptible à l'œil nue pendant que Natsuki tirait sur la poignée de façon synchronisée. Un mécanisme s'enclencha bruyamment et le portail s'ouvrit lentement.

La pièce était vaste, mais vide. Seule un bureau et une chaise se trouvait dans le centre de la salle. Le siège tournait le dos à nos héroïnes, néanmoins, on pouvait apercevoir le haut de la chevelure de la personne qui y siégeait.  
Les trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent prudemment en pointant leurs armes sur la cible.  
« Espèce de salopard, retourne-toi! » hurla agressivement Natsuki qui posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit ne se fit...

Les trois demoiselles en étaient perturbées et ne savaient pas si cela était un piège ou pas.  
« M'oblige pas à me répéter une troisième fois! Retourne-toi! » cria une nouvelle fois la louve qui commençait à perdre patience.

Toujours rien...

Nao décida de prendre les devant en faisant signe à ses amies de la couvrir en cas de danger. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le bureau sans baisser sa garde une seule seconde.  
Shizuru inspectait de fond en comble la pièce dénudée de décoration, elle trouvait cela bien étrange.  
Spider arriva bientôt au niveau du siège sous les regards crispés de nos deux héroïnes. En prenant une grande inspiration, cette dernière envoya un coup de pied afin de retourner le siège et de découvrir le visage de celui qui commandait le Datenshi.

« Putain de merde! » injuria Nao totalement sous le choc. Tout comme Shizuru et Natsuki, elle n'en revenait pas de ce que ses yeux lui montraient.  
Sur le siège gisait un homme mort! Son visage était ravagé pas la pourriture car il s'était décomposé.  
« C'est quoi ce bordel?? » hurla Natsuki en frappant du pied, « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? »  
« A bien regarder, je dirais... » commenta Spider en regardant de haut en bas le cadavre sans pour autant le toucher, « Que cela doit faire plus ou moins 4 mois qu'il est dans cet état lamentable »  
« Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareil? » demanda Shizuru qui se retourna rapidement arme à la main et prêt à tirer, « Je pense que tu pourras nous éclairer, Reito! »  
« Maa, maa... Il semblerait que la petite beauté m'ai repéré » annonça le jeune homme en sortant de sa cachette.  
« Enfoiré, explique-nous ce qui se passe ici! Pourquoi ton père est-il mort? » interrogea la louve en menaçant son interlocuteur de son pistolet.  
« Comment dire... Nous avons eu un léger petit désaccord lui et moi » répondit nonchalamment Reito sans bouger de sa place, c'est-à-dire dans l'ouverture des deux portes.  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu as tué ton propre père? » fit Nao complètement déconcertée par l'attitude du Dragon, « Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit? »  
« A quoi cela t'avancerait de le savoir? » ricana Reito.  
Nastuki se mura un petit instant dans ses pensées avant d'en révéler sa conclusion: « Tout s'explique... Voilà pourquoi les ordres du Boss avait changés... Voilà pourquoi on s'est mis à attaquer des innocents inutilement! »  
« Reito, prépare-toi à mourir! » menaça Nao prête à faire feu, mais le sourire narquois de sa cible l'empêchait d'appuyer sur la gâchette, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?! »

Soudain, la dénommée Spider sentit une terrible douleur dans son cou. C'était le défunt qui s'était jeté sur elle pour la mordre de façon abominable.  
Nao hurla de douleur pendant que Natsuki se hâta d'abattre le monstre sans plus de cérémonie. Shizuru quant à elle, ne quittait pas des yeux le cerveau de tous ces complots.  
La crinière rouge était ensanglantée, elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle arracha un bout de ses vêtement afin de faire un bandage pour calmer l'hémorragie.  
« Reito! C'est quoi ce monstre?! » interrogea Natsuki qui inspecta l'état de son amie.  
« C'est mon père » répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme en se pouffant de rire.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et la trace d'une balle se fit apercevoir aux pieds du brun. Cette attaque provenait de l'arme encore fumante de Shizuru qui montrait bien qu'elle était prête à tirer une deuxième fois et que cette fois-ci, elle ne ratera pas sa cible.  
« Ma beauté... Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée d'où venait les capacités surprenantes du Datenshi? » commença Reito d'une voix calme, « Tout simplement que ce sont des monstres tout comme mon père qui jonche le sol! »  
« Ara? »fit simplement la brune en entrant dans le jeu de son adversaire, « Expliquez-moi votre pensée, mon bon monsieur »  
Nao et Natsuki écoutaient attentivement sans intervenir, laissant à la brune la mission de tirer des informations.  
« Tout simplement, gentille demoiselle, les membres du Datenshi sont... » expliqua lentement Reito pour faire durer le suspense, « Comment dire... Comme dopé, drogué! »  
« Juste ciel, cela expliquerait bien tous leurs talents, mais je ne vois pas ce qui leur permettrait d'avoir de tel pouvoir. »  
« Un virus ou si vous le préféré, un gène en plus qui modifierait leur ADN »  
« Arrêtes tes conneries! On a jamais modifié notre ADN ou quoi que ce soit! Dis-nous plutôt ce qui est arrivé à ton père! »  
Le rire moqueur de Reito résonna dans toute la pièce de façon à bien taper sur les nerfs des deux jeunes filles tatouées.

Pourtant la brune gardait son calme, elle n'avait certes pas les incroyables compétences physiques de ses alliées, mais elle possédait beaucoup d'intelligence et de ruse.  
« Reito-San » commença Shizuru en abaissant lentement son arme, « Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de nous faire partager votre grand savoir. »  
Pendant que la fiancée de la louve baratinait l'ennemi, Natsuki remarqua une seringue au pied du bureau et se pencha sur l'objet en question. Elle remarqua qu'il restait quelques gouttes d'un liquide vert.  
« Voyez-vous, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, les membres du Datenshi tirent leurs capacités d'une forme de modification génétique. » expliqua Reito qui commença à pousser lentement les portes, « Et pour la question de mon père, il se trouve que lui aussi s'était injecté ce gène surhumain. Mais il y a une défaillance dans ce virus... »  
« Une défaillance...? » marmonna Nao avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, elle avait un terrible pressentiment.  
« Adieu, mes amies... » déclara fièrement le Dragon, « Nos chemins se séparent ici! »

Soudain, l'entrée fut totalement ouverte laissant apparaître devant les yeux horrifiés de nos héroïnes une horde de monstre humain déformé comme le Boss.  
Natsuki était sans voix face à ce terrifiant spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Instinctivement, Shizuru recula vers ses deux camarades, tandis que Reito se faufila derrière un petit passage secret dans le mur afin de prendre la fuite.  
Nao se releva rapidement, mais ses jambes la tenaient à peine debout, elles tremblaient bien beaucoup trop. Sur une voix aussi vibrante que ses jambes, la jeune fille à la chevelure de feu grommelait: « C'est... Impossible... Impossible... »  
La brune n'avait jamais vu l'angoisse et la peur se dessiner ainsi sur le visage des membres du Datenshi, rien d'étonnant vue les créatures qu'elles faisaient face.  
Une larme perla sur la joue de la louve totalement sous le choc: « Non... Non... Mes amis... Mes frères! Mes sœurs! »  
Oui, devant elle, sous une forme de monstruosité humaine, se trouvait les autres membres du Datenshi, les fidèles camarades de Natsuki et Nao.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Le prochain chapitre sera la touche final de cette fanfiction! Il mettra fin à cette périlleuse aventure dans lequel j'espère vous avoir donné du plaisir à lire.  
Je pense pouvoir vous le pondre dans pas trop longtemps, espérons-le ^^'  
Allez, à la prochaine ;)


	14. La fin du Datenshi

**Chapitre XIV**

« Et merde, Reito s'est enfui! » grogna Natsuki en pointant son arme en tremblant sur ses camarades désormais transformés, « Merde... Merde! »  
Shizuru tira la première sur les membres du Datenshi sous les regards choqués et surpris de ses alliées: « Vous voyez tout aussi bien que moi, qu'ils ne sont plus eux-même... »  
La louve hésita un instant; comment pouvait-elle combattre ses amis?

Lorsque tout d'un coup, Natsuki se retourna et d'un mouvement furtif, elle tira une balle à côté de Nao. Cette dernière se pivota sur elle-même pour se rendre compte que l'homme qu'elle avait cru abattre s'était relevé.  
« Mais... Je lui avais tiré dans le cœur! C'est impossible! » grommela Spider qui recula de quelques pas tout en regardant sa sauveuse. Elle était forte impressionnée que malgré la dureté de la situation, Blue Wolf gardait encore ses réflexes de combattante.  
Mais il était hors de question pour Nao de laisser la vedette à son amie, elle s'avança rapidement vers nos deux héroïne malgré sa blessure et déclara: « Partez devant! »  
« Quoi?! » fit Natsuki qui craignait de bien avoir compris ce que voulait faire la jeune fille à la crinière rouge.  
« Tu m'as très bien saisie! » reprit sévèrement Spider en rechargeant son flingue, « Rattrapez Reito, il doit sûrement comploter quelque chose, ce salaud... Je reste ici, m'occuper de nos amis »  
La louve aurait voulu contredire le plan de sa camarade, mais malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière avait raison. Elle serra les poings par frustration: « Je t'interdis de mourir, Nao! »  
« Pour qui me prends-tu? » rétorqua malicieusement Nao avec un fier sourire.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, nos deux héroïnes partirent le cœur lourd en laissant derrière eux leur alliée.  
La veuve noire les regarda partir avant de refermer le passage secret que Reito avait emprunter pour s'enfuir. Puis elle se retourna vers ses amis, désormais devenus ses ennemis avec une petite rire moqueur: « Désolé, Blue Wolf... Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste obéir... »  
La jeune fille grimaça face à sa douleur dans le cou avant de se tourner vers les zombies, elle leva son pistolet: « Mais vous viendrez avec, mes amis! A la vie, à la mort... »

« Ici, votre chef qui vous parle! Ordre d'évacuation immédiat, je répète, évacuez tous immédiatement! » ordonna Midori à toute son équipe spéciale anti-terroriste par talkie-walkie.  
Après le message radio de Shizuru, la chef des H.I.M.E préféra mettre en sécurité tous ses effectifs, surtout lorsque les ennemis sont des sortes de zombie qui se relèvent après plusieurs balles dans le corps. La brune avait émis la possibilité que d'autre créature du même genre pouvait être dans le bâtiment et que par mesure de sécurité, le groupe des H.I.M.E devrait veiller qu'aucune de ces monstruosités ne s'échappent des lieux.

Shizuru et Natsuki traversèrent dans d'étroit couloir avant d'atterrir dans une espèce de petit laboratoire. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, elles inspectèrent la pièce au millimètre près.  
La brune tomba sur un tas de paperasse qui détenait des informations bien compliquées. Notre agent du H.I.M.E feuilleta rapidement tous les dossiers, elle avait l'habitude de faire des recherches à une vitesse record car elle repérait toujours de suite l'essentiel.  
« Natsuki, viens voir... » déclara Shizuru en tendant l'une des archives à Natsuki.  
A voir la tête d'ahurie de la louve, la brune préféra entamer directement les explications: « Ça parle de la cellule qui a modifié votre ADN à toi et à tes amis. »  
Shizuru sortit un autre document à sa bien-aimée: « Et celui-ci parle de l'amplificateur de vos capacités. »  
Blue Wolf ne comprenait rien aux papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, mais elle fit mine de les analyser pour que sa fiancée continue de dévoiler sa découverte.  
« Un amplificateur? Tu veux dire qu'on nous a injecté deux machins dans le corps?? » interrogea la louve qui avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle était plus un monstre qu'une être humaine.  
« Non, on ne t'a pas injecté le deuxième sérum... » affirma l'agent du H.I.M.E tout en continuant de fouiller dans les dossiers.  
« Comment peux-tu le savoir?! » cria Natsuki en se rendre compte qu'elle avait élevé la voix, « Excuse-moi, Shizuru... »  
La brune prit l'ex-membre du Datenshi dans ses bras protectrices tout en lui tapotant délicatement dans le dos: « Ce n'est rien. Je peux comprendre que tu sois nerveuse, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi que tu sois ou pourras être, je t'aimerais... »  
Natsuki rougit furieusement. Comment Shizuru pouvait connaître les craintes qu'elle n'avait même pas exprimées?  
« Et pour répondre à ta question » reprit la femme brune en reprenant son sérieux, « Le second sérum est un échec. Si on te l'injectait, tu serais dans le même état que tes amis en ce moment. Et l'effet est malheureusement, irréversible... »  
D'un mouvement brusque et violent, Natsuki renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle: « C'est lui... C'est lui, j'en suis sûr! Cet enfoiré de Reito a dû le refiler à mes camarades! Je vais le tuer! »  
La louve reprit la route en hurlant à plein poumon le nom de l'homme qu'elle voulait abattre à n'importe quel prix. La brune n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre sa compagne.  
Lorsque soudain, son attention fut attirée vers une porte dans un coin de la pièce. Même si Natsuki avançait de son côté, l'agent du H.I.M.E décida tout de même d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle voisine.

« Reito! Montre-toi, pourriture!! » hurla Natsuki en avançant frénétiquement vers la grille au bout du passage qu'elle ouvrit à coup de pied.  
« Tu aimes les entrées fracassantes, Blue Wolf... » fit une voix bien familière.  
Sans répondre, la louve tira rapidement sur son interlocuteur et le toucha à la jambe: « La ferme enfoiré, je vais te tuer! »  
Reito tomba au sol, mais au lieu d'émettre un gémissement de douleur, il émit un rire moqueur.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça?! » grogna Blue Wolf qui semblait bien irritée de la réaction de son adversaire.  
« Natsuki!!! » cria une voix derrière notre héroïne qui se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Natsuki! » répéta Shizuru avec un visage très inquiet, elle était très pale.  
« Shizuru? Quelque chose ne va pas? » s'inquiéta Natsuki qui n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état.  
« Dans... Dans... » bégaya la brune qui reprit son calme et sa respiration par la même occasion, « La pièce d'à côté... Il y a plein d'ignoble créature dans des sortes d'aquarium! »  
Les yeux de notre petite louve s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce. Si ce genre de créature venait à s'enfuir en ville, nul doute que ce serait l'apocalypse en ce bas monde.  
« Une ère nouvelle arrive enfin! Et j'en serais le maître! » ricana Reito tout en restant couché sur le sol.  
« Ça m'étonnerait! » annonça Blue Wolf avant de tirer une balles dans la tête du jeune homme, « Enfin un peu de calme. Ce type n'est vraiment pas une grande perte. »  
« Natsuki, je propose que l'on fasse sauter le bâtiment dans sa totalité! » déclara Shizuru sur un ton très inquiet, « Il faut que toutes ses créatures disparaissent... »  
« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Attends, je vais prendre les clés de Reito! » ajouta Natsuki qui se dirigea vers la dépouille de ce dernier.  
Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait en fouillant dans les poches de son ravisseur. Au moment où celle-ci allait se relever, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre en glissant sur un objet.  
Natsuki regarda hâtivement sur quoi elle avait trébuché, c'était une petite éprouvette contenant un reste de liquide vert. Sans plus attendre les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les lieux.

Après une petite course effrénée, nos deux héroïnes arrivèrent enfin à la sortie du passage secret.  
« Nao, on se tire d'ici! » ordonna Natsuki en ouvrant la porte cachée pour entrer dans la pièce, « Nao? »  
Shizuru tira son amie par le bras en dégainant son arme: « Natsuki! »  
La brune abattit plusieurs membres du Datenshi, mais la louve ne revenait toujours pas à elle. Cette dernière tomba à genou tout en restant sans voix.  
Devant ses yeux humides se tenait debout une camarade bien familière à notre héroïne rebelle, Nao. Familière certes, mais elle en possédait plus son aspect habituelle... Elle aussi était devenue une ignoble créature.  
« Non, pas toi... Pas toi, Nao... » murmura la louve qui se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
Spider n'était pas la seule ''vivante'' dans la salle, tous les autres membres zombies du Datenshi étaient encore là.  
« Shizuru... » déclara Natsuki en se relevant lentement, « Tu... »  
« Non! Jamais! » hurla la brune qui avait très bien compris les intentions de celle qu'elle aimait, « Je ne te laisserais pas ici, toute seule! Il en est hors de question! »  
« Shizuru! » reprit brutalement Blue Wolf sur un ton autoritaire, « Il faut faire sauter ce bâtiment! Prend les clés et pars à la salle de contrôle... Et quitte immédiatement les lieux après avoir activé l'auto-destruction du Datenshi! »  
« Mais Natsuki... »  
« C'est un ordre! Imagine si ces monstres s'enfuyaient de ces lieux! » cria violemment Natsuki, ce qui obligea Shizuru d'y obéir à contre cœur.

Mais avant de partir, la brune couru dans les bras de son amour. Elle faisait son possible pour retenir ses larmes et de croire que sa bien-aimée s'en sortira vivante de cet endroit.  
« Reviens-moi vite... » chuchota Shizuru avant d'embrasser Natsuki, malheureusement ce baiser fut bref à cause de l'intervention des créatures.  
La louve poussa sa compagne sur le côté: « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Va faire ton devoir! »  
Notre agent du H.I.M.E offrit un sourire bien triste avant d'entamer sa course vers la salle de contrôle.  
« Shizuru! » fit Natsuki au moment où la brune comptait franchir le grand portail, cette dernière se retourna, « Je t'aime... »  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Natsuki... » confessa Shizuru avant de quitter la pièce.  
Natsuki regarda ses anciens compagnons: « Adieu, mes amis! »

« Quoi?! Tu veux tout faire sauter?! » hurla Midori en bondissant sur place, « Mais... Hein?! D'autres monstres? Plein?!! »  
Face aux hurlements de leur chef, les H.I.M.E commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour les personnes qui étaient encore à l'intérieur du building.  
Mai ne put s'empêcher de prier, elle avait bien trop peur pour ses amies.  
« Prier ne sert à rien! » grogna Haruka très énervée, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle aussi, elle était très inquiète pour sa grande rivale, « On devrait plutôt entrer et les aider, non? »  
« Haruka-Chan, cela risquerait de compliquer encore plus la situation... » expliqua Yukino qui guettait les cries de Midori pour entendre des informations qui pourraient être de bonne nouvelle.  
« De toute façon, Fujino s'en sortira... J'en suis sûre, sinon elle n'est pas digne d'être ma rivale! » hurla la blonde de toutes ses forces en direction du bâtiment comme si Shizuru allait l'entendre, « Allez, Bubuzuke... Ne me déçois pas... »

Armée de ces deux magnums, Natsuki tuait encore et encore ses anciens camarades d'enfance. Elle avait beau les abattre, ils se relevaient toujours. Et même si elle les descendait plusieurs fois d'affiliés, chaque balle qu'elle leur tirait dessus lui arrachait le cœur.  
« Ça n'en finira jamais ou quoi?! » grogna la louve en rechargeant ses armes de ses dernières munitions, « Pas d'autre choix, je vais devoir les enfermés ici! »  
Au moment où notre héroïne allait mettre à exécution son plan, le mur où se trouvait le passage secret explosa soudainement, propulsant les zombies au sol.  
Un gigantesque monstre difforme fit son entrée dans la salle,une entrée bien fracassante. Cette créature possédait un bras, une jambe et un œil plus grand que l'autre.  
« C'est quoi ce merdier?! » injuria Natsuki en reculant de quelques pas avant de croiser le regard du démon, « Impossible... Reito?! »  
Sans avoir le temps de confirmer sa pensée, la bête se jeta sur les zombies et les déchiqueta en plusieurs morceaux.  
La louve crut vomir sous cette atroce vision, elle posa avec dégout sa main sur la bouche.  
Un frisson traversa l'échine de notre héroïne lorsqu'elle vit que la créature l'avait désormais pour cible. Elle compta rapidement et mentalement le nombre de balle qu'il lui restait. Ses magnums ne possédaient plus que cinq balles; elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Avec son incroyable agilité, Natsuki esquiva les attaques de son adversaire qui semblait bien lent. Notre héroïne en profita pour décocher deux tires, une dans le bras gauche et l'autre dans le genou droite.

Aucune réaction... Plus que trois munitions...

Blue Wolf garda son calme malgré la mauvaise situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Avec trois essaies possibles, elle avait encore toutes ses chances de gagner.  
Soudain, Nao se jeta sur notre héroïne qui tira instinctivement dans la tête de son amie qui s'écroula sur le sol. Sans même avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle, la louve dut faire une roulade afin d'éviter le bras plus grand que la normal de Reito qui fendit Spider en deux.  
« Et merde! » injuria Natsuki entre deux souffles, « Plus que deux chances... J'ai pas intérêt à me rater... »  
La jeune rebelle profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de son opposant pour décharger le reste de son chargeur. L'une des balle alla se loger dans la tête du monstre pendant que l'autre morceau de métal pourfendit le cœur.  
Reito tomba violemment au sol en même temps que Natsuki chuta sur les fesses. Totalement essoufflée, la jeune fille essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui battait bien trop vite.  
L'enthousiasme de l'ex-membre du Datenshi fut anéanti lorsqu'elle vit son ennemi se relever indemne.  
« C'est pas possible... » grommela Natsuki en rage, « Tu veux vraiment pas crever, hein? Tu vas me faire chier jusqu'au bout, toi... »

Soudain, notre héroïne remarqua que les zombies qui avaient étés anéantis par Reito, ne se relevaient pas.  
« Je vois... Si je veux te tuer, il faut que je te mette en morceau... » constata Blue Wolf en se mettant à rire toute seule dans son coin, « Et comment je pourrais le couper en deux, moi? »  
La main de la jeune fille se posa sur un objet froid au sol, un seringue contenant un liquide vert...  
Shizuru avait atteint la salle de contrôle, elle trouva immédiatement l'ordinateur principal. Elle y inséra les codes que Natsuki lui avait dites ainsi que toutes les manœuvres à faire.  
Après quelques minutes de pianotage sur le clavier, un message s'afficha enfin sur l'écran sur un fond rouge.

**Mise en route du système d'auto-destruction**

**Auto-destruction dans:**

**20:00:00**

Le compte à rebours était donc lancé, dans vingt minutes, tout éclatera en mille morceaux.  
Une fois son travail terminé, Shizuru quitta rapidement la pièce. Arrivée devant la porte, deux choix s'offraient à elle: soit partir sur la gauche pour sortir du bâtiment, soit partir sur la droite pour faire marche arrière et rejoindre Natsuki.

**18:45:23**

Un terrible dilemme pour notre petite brune qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle partait comme Natsuki le demandait, il y avait des chances que cette dernière n'en revienne pas vivante. Mais si elle décidait d'aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée et que celle-ci avait déjà quittée les lieux, notre héroïne se mettrait inutilement en danger. Et si...

**16:12:59**

Des milliers de scénario traversèrent l'esprit de Shizuru. Mais elle fit son choix et entama sa marche en regardant derrière elle: « J'ai confiance en toi, Natsuki... »

Une terrible douleur déchirait Natsuki qui s'écroula parterre, sur le dos. Elle venait d'injecter dans son bras gauche la moitié de la substance verte, le deuxième sérum.  
Son bras gauche la tiraillait comme si ses os poussaient rapidement à l'intérieur. La louve ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

**14:45:35**

Soudain, la douleur s'estompa et ce fut avec horreur que Natsuki constata l'état de son bras, du moins ce qui semblait avoir été un bras. Notre héroïne possédait désormais, une espèce de lance de chair tranchant comme office de main gauche.  
« Putain de merde » injuria une nouvelle fois la louve qui se tourna vers son adversaire, « A nous deux maintenant! T'as intérêt à mourir, sale enfoiré! »  
Blue Wolf se jeta sur son opposant avec une puissance incroyable. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour terrasser Reito qui se défendit avec la même force herculéenne.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, Natsuki avait une immense rage de tuer; elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie de telle.  
Cette fureur ne fit qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde et notre héroïne finit pas transpercer le cœur du monstre avec sa lame de chair. Puis d'un mouvement titanesque, la louve fit remonter son bras, ce qui découpa net en deux la créature des ténèbres.

**07:01:23**

Lentement, Natsuki reprit son souffle, mais sa rage ne baissait pas... Au contraire, elle grandissait encore et encore. Blue Wolf avait une terrible envie de sang...  
Ce désir dévastateur effraya terriblement notre héroïne qui hurla un cri plus bestial que humain.  
« Natsuki? » fit une douce voix que la louve reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
Les yeux de la rebelle s'écarquillèrent au possible, ses pupilles tremblaient furieusement.  
Ce qui choquait Natsuki était non seulement, que la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la voyait dans un état aussi ignoble, mais surtout qu'elle avait une mystérieuse envie de mettre sa fiancée en charpie.  
« Shi... Shizuru... » articula difficilement Blue Wolf en tremblant.

**05:30:32**

« Natsuki... Que t'est-il arrivée? » interrogea la brune en s'avançant lentement vers son amie.  
« N'avance pas! » hurla Natsuki qui essayait de contrôler sa bestialité, « Je... Je t'en supplie... »  
Shizuru s'arrêta là où elle se trouvait, sa fiancée n'avait plus son esprit tranquille et elle le sentait bien.  
« Shizuru, pourquoi es-tu là? Va-t-en! » déclara la louve sur une semi-voix triste et en colère, « Je ne pourrais pas répondre de mes actes encore longtemps... Je risque de te... »

**04:00:21**

« Mais... Et toi, Natsuki? » demanda Shizuru en faisant un pas de plus vers l'avant.  
« Non, recules! » ordonna furieusement Natsuki, « Je ne peux pas partir d'ici... Regarde-moi... Et surtout... Je suis moi-même un danger pour tout le monde! »  
« Non, je ne partirais jamais sans toi... » déclara la brune avec une voix en colère.  
« Tu dois partir! Tu dois vivre! » rétorqua la jeune filles aux cheveux de minuit.  
« A quoi bon vivre, si tu n'es pas à mes côtés! » hurla la brune avec des larmes qui lui coulèrent sur les joues, « Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi! Je ne puis me résoudre à te perdre! »

**02:45:59**

L'agent du H.I.M.E avança lentement vers sa fiancée sans tenir compte de ses mises en garde. Une fois face à son amour, elle entoura le coup de Natsuki de ses frêles bras: « Je t'aime, Natsuki... »  
Soudain, Shizuru sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son bas ventre à ses pieds...  
« Nat...suki...? » articula faiblement la brune en se rendant compte que la jeune fille l'avait transpercé l'estomac de sa lame en chair.  
En regardant Natsuki dans les yeux, Shizuru se rendit compte que cette dernière n'avait plus sa tête; elle pouvait le voir car les pupilles de la délinquante étaient totalement dilatées, à tel point qu'on ne voyait même plus le magnifique vert de ses yeux.

**01:55:56**

Malgré la douleur, Shizuru posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la louve avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Et elle offrit un sublime sourire à la jeune fille du Datenshi.  
La seule réponse que la brune reçu en retour furent des pleurs qui coulèrent du visage non-expressive de Natsuki.  
Shizuru révéla un rire des plus magnifique avec une larme qui perla sur sa joue gauche: « Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Natsuki... Pour toujours, nous serons ensemble pour toujours... »  
A ces mots, la brune s'empara une nouvelle fois et une dernière fois des lèvres de la femme de sa vie.

**00:02:23**

« Chef, je n'en peux plus d'attendre! Nous devons faire quelque chose! » cria Mikoto, la patience n'avait jamais été sa vertu.  
« Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre, mais elles vont... » déclara Midori avant d'être interrompue par de terrible explosion.  
Toute l'équipe des H.I.M.E se tourna vers le bâtiment en question et découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci était entrain de s'effondrer.  
« Non... Non, attendez... » fit Mai qui voulut courir de façon déraisonnable pour secourir ses amies.  
Mais elle fut arrêtée par Yuuichi qui la serra fort dans ses bras: « On ne peut plus rien maintenant... »  
« BUBUZUKE!!!! MONTRE-TOI! » hurla furieusement Haruka en mettant ses deux mains vers sa bouche.  
« Haruka-Chan... » murmura Yukino qui ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur de sa camarade par des larmes.  
« Et merde!! » grogna Midori qui frappa de son poing sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, ce qui la blessa à la main, « Quel genre de chef pathétique suis-je?! »

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'un gros tas de débris et de poussière à l'endroit où siégeait le Datenshi. Des chercheurs et enquêteurs avaient ratissé tout le site afin de s'assurer qu'aucune créature ne soit encore vivante. Aucun corps entier ne fut retrouvé, il n'y avait que des morceaux par-ci et par-là, mais vu l'ampleur des explosions, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
Tout ce qui restait de nos deux héroïnes fut une petite bague totalement déformée, mais qui à elle seule, représentait parfaitement le souvenir de nos deux amies et de leur sacrifice pour tous.  
Cette objet fut exposée au sein de la salle de réunion des H.I.M.E en mémoires de nos deux grandes combattantes et amantes, Natsuki et Shizuru.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

C'est fini ^^

Cela était-il à votre goût? un petit commentaire siouplaît :p


End file.
